yo no queria
by kira christopher
Summary: kagome cuido al su hanyou cuando él fue herido, pero el eligió a kikyo, soportó pacientemente, pero ahora que fue manipulada por naraku podra seguir adelante, mas si ella mató a la ex miko? inuyasha x kagome cap 6 lemon
1. Chapter 1

inuyasha y sus personajes son personajes de rumiko takahashi. no son mios T-T

hola si esta es m,i primera historia la hice hace como 2 años la estuve publicando en el cemzoo pero ahora no se como seguir subiendola bueno le hice unas mejoras y quedo esto espero que les guste

Capitulo 1: todo Por ella

Era de noche y nuestros amigos se encontraban descansando en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Inuyasha había resultado muy mal herido, tenía una fiebre muy alta, kagome ya estaba desesperada, no podía seguir viéndolo así, estaba sufriendo demasiado, Sango y Miroku se trasladaron a otra cabaña junto con kaede y Shippou, el hanyou estaba envenenado y necesitaba un ambiente limpio, y sin virus, kagome lo observaba temiendo lo peor tiritaba por el veneno, se aferraba a las sabanas del futon por el dolor.

Kagome había estado cuidando a Inuyasha desde el principio así, que el hanyou no corrí peligro al estar con ella.

Ella había aguantado las ganas de llorar no solo por su dolor físico, sino también por su mal desempeño en la pelea, se sentía impotente kikyo había sido atravesada nuevamente por uno de los tentáculos de Naraku, pero no sin antes ensartarle una flecha a ese maldito, aun se sentía mal mareada, pero tenia que cuidar a Inuyasha no había dormido hoy era la segunda noche que estaba despierta, le puso un paño en la frente para tratar de bajar la fiebre, pero seguía igual se sentó en un rincón, y la pena embargó su corazón miro uno de sus brazos ese corte era desgarrador, su odio por si misma, su tristeza , sus celos, malditos celos por que no la dejan tranquila. El cansancio se estaba haciendo notar no había comido no se había bañado todo por estar con el hanyo que amaba.

Todo por él

Puso su mano en la frente del chico, ha empeorado… y sucumbió la desesperación

ya no… ya no… puedo mas, ya no aguanto estoy cansada… recupérate- llorando- por que soy tan débil ahora por mi culpa tu estas así… que estos celos malditos no me dejan en paz- tomó su mano, el estaba tiritando- por favor si no lo haces por mi – cerro sus ojos y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir mas fuerte que antes- hazlo por kikyo- su llanto se hizo presente en la cabaña, - por favor – acaricio su mejilla- hazlo por ella…

El muchacho, comenzó a abrir sus ojos pesadamente, Sango había llegado, tenia un corte en su pierna y en su abdomen, se arrodillo con mucho dolor al lado de kagome. En modo de apoyo, kagome se encontraba perdida preocupada y en malas condiciones ignoraba todo lo que le decían solo quería estar al lado del muchacho.

- secándose las lagrimas- Inuyasha ya estas bien… dime por favor…

Esta reacción sorprendió a la joven, el hanyou dirigió una de sus manos a la cara de la muchacha la acaricio miro con ternura, la muchacha aprisiono con su mano la mano de Inuyasha. Estaba contenta, sus lágrimas se habían esfumado,

Si estoy bien – agitado sus ojos apenas se abrían- kikyo perdóname – acariciando la mejilla de kagome

- no te preocupes inuyasha, no me paso nada – fingiendo ser kikyo- me quedaré a tu lado.

- querida kikyo- y se volvió a dormir -

Sango se dirigió a la ora cabaña como kagome podía soportar tanto dolor, tantos celos, dios… llego a la cabaña todos la miraron y sango asintió, informando de que inuyasha ya estaba mejor, todos suspiraron de alivio.

Inuyasha se despertó ya no había tanto dolor, estaba vendado, su mano sujetaba algo, miro a su lado y estaba kagome dormida, al parecer había llorado mucho aquella noche, no entendía el porque, ella estaba en el suelo durmiendo, a su lado como había prometido, estaba pálida, y entumecida. Sus manos estaban congeladas, y muy sujetas a las suyas.  
- que paso… solo recuerdo que kikyo desapareció y… tengo que ir buscar… - exclamó inuyasha desesperado-

- ¿buscarla?

- kagome… tu tienes la respuesta – tomándola por los hombros - dime que paso, dime que sucedió con ella, tengo que ir a buscar – una cachetada tronó en la cabaña-

- no te das cuenta cierto!!!… es imposible que te des cuenta – destapo a inuyasha el se encontraba con la parte de debajo de su aori y con una venda manchada de sangre en su pecho- mira eso – llorando- vele 2 días inuyasha dos días por tu causa y no es que te lo este echando en cara… pero quiero que te cuides… estuve preocupada por ti todo este tiempo… no quiero que mueras por una infección… aun no te has recuperado del todo

-yo me siento bien – tocándose la mejilla- tengo que ir – noto un leve mareo, ya que se tambaleo

- el amor lo ciega todo… cierto… pues a lo mejor estoy ciega y no me doy cuenta de que en realidad estas bien… y que son estos malditos celos, los que en realidad no quieren que vayas… pues ve te deseo suerte y encuéntrala… que los estaré esperando – Salio de la cabaña- por que no puedo decirle, por que soy tan cobarde. – corrió hasta que no pudo mas.

Inuyasha quedó viendo, la puerta de la cabaña miró las cosas que se utilizaron para su cuidado y medito un largo rato…

Kagome, estaba completamente mojada, observó como todos los de la aldea corrían para refugiarse de la lluvia, ni se imitó sus ropas estilaban, miraba hacía el suelo avergonzada de lo que había hecho y dicho, estaba completamente embarrada ya que se había caído, su cara llena de barro, sus manos su ropa, se sentía mejor, ella comprendía que Inuyasha solo tenía ojos y mente para kikyo, al igual que ella solo tenía ojos para él que podía hacer, solo seguir a su lado como siempre, por que se había involucrado mucho en aquella época si lo dejaba, se moriría poco a poco de pena, aunque sintiera que su rabia, su tristeza, la mataran jamás lo dejaría, se fue a la cabaña de la anciana kaede a buscar un poco de ropa para ir a bañarse a pesar de la lluvia. Sus cosas estaban en el lugar donde se encontraban sango, miroku, shippou y kaede, busco sus ropas rápidamente, evitando cualquier tipo de pregunta.

kagome que te sucedió – pregunto sango –

nada – sonriendo forzadamente- me caí así que me voy a bañar jeje nos vemos

Salió corriendo en dirección a unas termas. Mientras en donde se encontraba Inuyasha. " que le pasa a kagome, esta muy extraña últimamente, esta como sobre protectora, que le habrá pasado anoche por que en la mañana la encontré muy mal, además me respondió de mala forma… quede un poco preocupado de lo que le este pasando a esa tonta."  
Un grupo entro a donde se encontraba el medio demonio.

-como te encuentras Inuyasha – dijo miroku con una sonrisa

- mejor… aunque no se… - poniendo una cara muy triste- donde pueda estar kikyo.

eso no importa – respondió cortante sango- disculpa que sea tan frívola, pero lo importante es que estas sano y vivo, además kikyo no morirá tan pronto – tratando de alentarlo-, deberías darle las gra…

Una joven azabache entro por la puerta de la cabaña, ya no traia puesto su uniforme, sino que un traje de sacerdotisa, hace mucho tiempo que no se ponia uno, se veia realmente bonita y la verdad es que nadie podia renegar que ella era la reencarnación de kikyo, eran tan iguales.

- hola amigos, pero que les pasa parecen haber visto a un fantasma… - con cara de duda-  
- no nada jejeje – respondio nerviosa sango-

- kagome, como esta tu brazo derecho… - questionó kaede-

- Ups – dijo la joven-

- no me digas que no cambiaste el vendaje – reprendió kaede-

- perdón, es que se me olvido por completo podría hacerlo usted por favor- dijo nerviosa kagome-

- au, no te mentiré esto se ve bastante feo…- dijo kaede mientras destapaba la herida- sango quieres ayudarme por favor

- si claro,…- acercándose a las dos mujeres - kagome por dios descuidaste tu herida por completo, ahora se esta infectando – reprochándole como si fuera su hermana mayor-

- no le pongas tanto sango- tratando de calmarla- hay heridas peores – dijo mas bajo.

Miroku observaba todo, sintió que debía decirle a Inuyasha, lo que estaba pasando, por que al parecer el hanyou no entendía mucho, se acerco hasta el, el hanyou estaba confundido, shippou también lo noto y también se acerco.

- inuyasha, te noto un poco raro – dijo con picardía miroku-

- es que no me acuerdo que ha pasado los últimos dos días y ¿que le sucedió a kagome en el brazo¿ por que la anciana kaede la esta regañando?

- no te acuerdas de nada, nadita – mirando a miroku con preocupación-

- es verdad… solo estuviste durmiendo, con mucha fiebre además, sango te iba a decir que le dieras las gracias a kagome, ya que ella no se separó de ti en dos días cuido tu fiebre minuciosamente para evitar que empeoraras, ni siquiera se acordó de su estado de salud ni siquiera comió…

- "con razón no quiso que saliera a buscar a kikyo, fui un tonto como siempre, ella preocupándose y yo desperdiciando su ayuda, realmente es una muy buena amiga."

- y que piensas hacer – le dijo miroku-

- mínimo que le agradezcas perrucho - dijo animosamente shippou-

- pero… que tal si no.. si ella no quiere

- sabemos que estas preocupado por kikyo, pero recuerda en lo que dijo sango todo saldrá bien lo unico que tienes que hacer ahora es recuperarte bien, todos estamos haciendo un esfuerzo, me siento mal por no haber podido derrotar a ese maldito y acabar con esta maldición de una buena vez , pero esta vez no se pudo, y Sango ha sufrido bastante con su hermano pequeño estar peleando con el a muerte es lo mas terrible que le ha tocado

- ¬¬ aparte de ti – dijo shippou

- U bueno si – aceptó miroku

- "creo que tendré que dejar de ser tan egoísta conmigo mismo, siempre los presiono, por encontrar la perla y la verdad es la impaciencia por vengar la muerte de kikyo." – medito inuyasha.

- disculpen caballeros pero es hora de la curación del herido a si que permiso , ah kaede los espera les toca a ustedes suerte… cuidado con el dolor – amenizó kagome-

Miroku y shippou obedecieron, a kaede se le quedaron sus medicinas en la otra cabaña, por lo que todos tuvieron que salir, Inuyasha se sentó, como siempre, kagome mojo sus manos en agua tibia y las paso por el fuego, se sentó delante de inuyasha para desatarle los vendajes, fue desenvolviendo el torso del mitad demonio suavemente, hasta que descubrió la herida por completo, estaba bien estaba cicatrizando a la perfección, lavo la herida con agua oxigenada y tomo una especie de pomada hecha con hierbas medicinales y se la aplicó, en la espalda igual , Inuyasha al sentir el contacto de las manos de kagome dio un respingo.

- creo que están un poco heladas, espera un poco- paso las manos por agua tibia y luego por el fuego- ahora si- y procedió a vendar la herida- creo que ya estas mejor no me sorprendería que pasado mañana ya pudieras salir.

- kagome…

- si que pasa – dijo nerviosa – ya que al ver su espalda descubierta, le hacia sentir mariposas en el estómago.

- gra… gracias – dijo inuyasha-

-y a que viene eso – contestó la joven- vaya me sorprendiste mucho.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la mirada tierna de aquella muchacha, resultaba reconfortadota y sentía que podia decirle todo con sinceridad.

- supe que no te separaste de mi en dos días, y lo unico que hice fue.. preo…

- perdóname, soy una total egoísta – agachando la mirada- si tu te preocupaste por kikyo es entendible, es tu corazon el que te manda a hacerlo – tocando el lugar donde supuestamente se encuentra el corazon de Inuyasha – no te preocupes yo te entiendo… yo reaccione así por que me preocupe demaciado no despertabas nunca – la voz se le empezo a entrecortar- y me sentia muy cansada… tenia miedo de que esta vez no te salvaras, te veias tan mal… en tu de… en tu delirio, tu rogabas… rogabas a que kikyo… apareciera. Y yo fingí ser ella y con eso te calmaste. Pero yo se que ella esta bien así que no te preocupes – le envio una sonrisa llena de nostalgia a inuyasha, seguida por unas cuantas lagrimas – pero ahora lo que importa es… recuperarnos para la siguiente batalla no es así?

- si… - le sonrie- gracias por todo...

- mira por afuera de la ventana- vez que te dije las serpientes de kikyo, parece que te buscan – se agacha para ayudarlo a pararse- no puedes ir solo te acompañare ¿bueno? Ademas te dejare solo con ella – tratando de reconfortarlo-

- no es necesario kagome…

- claro que lo es … tu la necesitas

- kagome…

kagome se dijo tonta a si misma, pero ella entendía el dolor del hanyou, le pasaba lo mismo a ella cuando nesecitaba verlo. Pero así era inuyasha todas las acciones que hacían, la destrucción de naraku, su mismo nacimiento, todo era por causa de kikyo, todo por ella


	2. la elección

lo tengo que volver a decir los personajes de inuyasah nos son mios son de la tia rumiko XD

cap 2 : la eleccion

Kagome ayudo a Inuyasha a llegar al Arbol sagrado, al llegar allí pudieron ver a la sacerdotisa, recostada en este, respirando entrecortadamente, se veia mal, como si ya no tuviera mas energías para seguir viviendo, ante esto el hanyou se soltó precipitadamente de kagome, produciendo en está, mucha tristeza, nostalgia por ver a aquella pareja que había sufrido tanto y sentirse ella un estorbo. Inuyasha se abrazo de la sacerdotisa y la estrecho muy fuerte, kagome ante esto solo cerró los ojos y morder sus labios para no soltar un sollozo, se dio la media vuelta para irse a la aldea, pero…  
- kagome… ne…cesito tu.. ayuda…- musitó moribunda kikyo-

Kagome aun estaba dada vuelta, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, apreto sus ojos fuertemente junto con sus puños y se dio la vuelta.  
-claro… - se agachó al lado suyo-

- necesito unirme a su grupo… ya no tengo ni aska ni a Kosho conmigo… y tengo que reconocer que soy indefensa ante esto ya no puedo con Naraku sola… - dijo somnolienta-

Lo pensó, miró a inuyasha quien la miró fijamente como suplicante que la dejara ir con ellos…

- por supuesto…. eres bienvenida – dijo con una gran sonrisa- vamos a la aldea… yo los dejare solos un momento para ir a buscar a kirara, por que no me los puedo jejeje

Kagome se va dejando solos a esta pareja… " soy una gran idiota, una tonta una gran hipócrita" cuando se alejo lo suficiente, soltó aquel sollozo que se había estado guardando , apretó tanto sus labiós que su sangre salio.

- me cuesta decirlo… pero es una gran chica – acurrucandose en los brazos del hanyou-

- asi es… " pero siento el olor a sal, y a sangre perdoname kagome, pero necesitoa kikyo - abrazandola-

la joven camina lento, sabe que necesita dejarlos, cada vez reduce el paso para limpiar su cara y no dejar ningun rastro de lágrimas en ellos , se muere por dentro, comienza a pensar que cosas empezaran a suceder ahora que kikyo estra en el grupo, tendrá que alejarse de inuyasha ya que estara con su amada, no quiere estorbar en ello, tambien pensó que ahora veria mas signos de ternura por parte de Inuyasha hacia kikyo, mientras a ella la tratara de estorbo.

- " es hora de ponerte dura de espiritu kagome higurashi… no puedes flaquear en este momento, como me gustaria volver a mi época y dejar todo al viento, como me gustaria que este ya no fuera mi problema, el recolectar los fragmentos de shikon… dejarlos a todos con su felicidad… y yo irme a mi época para olvidarme de todo lo pasado… pero no puedo ser tan egoísta mal que mal… yo tuve la culpa, y tengo que ser responsable" – comienza a correr- " bien kagome higurashi, si kikyo está aquí mas rápido te olvidas de Inuyasha… sii!!! Asi solo lo veras como un amigo, pero mi corazon no lo quiere asi… sera mejor darme prisa"

Kirara y kagome no tardaron en llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue poner a ambos en el lomo de esta.

- kirara, dejalos en la casa de la anciana Kaede, yo ire mas tarde, sujetala fuerte Inuyasha , sino kikyo podria caer, yo los alcanzo – dijo con animos fingidos-

- hacia a donde vas kagome puede ser peligroso – preguntó inuyasha-

- yo… bueno kirara andando – le dijo a kirara -

Inuyasha sujeto muy fuerte a kikyo para que ella no cayera, la sacerdotisa ya casi no tenia almas y cerraba sus ojos lentamente, mientras Inuyasha aun le dolia la herida, al parecer esto parecia una adevertencia, de que naraku se fortalecia cada vez mas, que ya no habia que confiarse, que… había que prepararse para la proxima batalla.

- " tanto es el poder que tiene Naraku que hasta kikyo desistio a unírsenos, para luchar con el, kikyo esta debil, me enferma pensar todo lo que ha sufrido, y que si llegara a morir de nuevo enloqueceria, se lo que siente kagome y que estoy haciendo daño pero asi derrotaremos mas rapido a naraku, y ella podrá estar tranquila otra vez , y yo cumpliré mi promesa y estare con kikyo como al principio lo desee"

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede, todos quedaron extrañados, que hacia kikyo allí y donde estaba kagome, Inuyasha les explico todos, ante esto todos estuvieron de acuerdo, mas tarde llegó la joven, la habia pillado la lluvia estaba empapada, pudo disimular su llanto, menos a Sango quien comprendia la situación…

Pasaron tres dias exactamente, kikyo no mostraba mejoria alguna.  
- kaede ¿conoces alguna manera para poder curar a kikyo? – preguntaba el hanyou quien no se habia despegado de la sacerdotisa-

- no lo se, ya que mi hermana esta muerta, pero tengo una teoria no se si podra surgir efecto… - dudo la anciana-

- la entiendo anciana kaede y si… esa teoria es cierta pero requiere un sacrificio – sabiendo de que se trataba decia miroku-

-Un sacrificio? De que tipo – preguntó asustada sango-

- pues… como mi hermana se alimenta de almas, habra que conseguirle algunas – informó kaede-

- te refieres a almas de humanos… por que si es asi yo… - interrumpió inuyasha-

- no es necesario… necesitamos el sacrificio de kagome – dijo dudando kaede-

- DE KAGOME!!! Deben estar locos… - gritó sango- es nuestra amiga no lo permitire

- necesitamos aunque sea un alma de ella para que kikyo pueda estar estable unas semanas, mientras se restauran sus serpientes caza almas y asi poder ser mas independiente tenemos que consultarle… - continuó la anciana-

- acepto… dijo pensativa kagome quien entraba a la cabaña con aquel traje de sacerdotisa- que tengo que hacer…

- pero kagome… no te da miedo… no te da miedo repetir aquella experiencia… con la sacerdotisa mala – dijo shippou recordando cuando kagome entro en trance y liberó las almas-

- enviandole una sonrisa al pequeño- shippou tranquilo… mira ahora no se iran todas mis almas… yo se las daré… no sera de forma traumante como aquella vez, ademas kikyo ahora es una amiga hay que ayudarla… no amigos - miró al resto y luego al hanyou quien la miraba con los ojos desorbitados –

Todos la miraron sorprendidos ya que, sabian cuanto había sufrido, por la pareja de inuyasha y kikyo, y ella ahora le daria almas a la "rival" para que pudiera sobrevivir esto ya era demaciado,.

- kagome puedo hablar contigo un momento… - dijo sango un poco enojada-

- claro – contesto serena kagome-

Ambas salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron a un lugar a solas.

- amiga mia estas segura de lo que haces – en tono maternal- digo ¿no te vas a arrepentir?

-claro que no estoy tan segura sango, pero ¿que puedo hacer? Si es la unica forma de derrotar a naraku y al unica forma de que inuyasha vuelva a estar feliz- tapandose el rostro-

- te admiro kagome – dijo sango

- sango no digas esas cosas piensa que ahora kikyo es nuestra compañera y tenemos que ayudarla aun que halla hecho cosas malas hay que perdonar… - secandose las lagrimas-

- como una vez tu lo hiciste conmigo…

- eh?

- cuando le robé el colmillo de acero a Inuyasha y tu sin dudas me apoyaste…

- vamos sango, no es bueno recordar esos momentos… arriba ese animo!!

Todo estaba oscuro, kikyo estaba en un futon y kagome parada al lado de ella todos miaban expectantes para ver si esto funcionaba, Kagome puso sus manos en pocision de rezo, en su pecho, murmuro algunas palabras, que le dijo kaede y cruzo sus manos abrio los ojos de golpe y sus ojos se nublaron, las almas comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, la cabaña quedo iluminada por esferas de luz. La unica serpiente caza alma, introdujo tres almas en el cuerpo de kikyo, y cuando esta reaccionó, las almas restantes se introdujeron en kagome y esta calló desvanecida. Miroku la alcanzo a sostener, y la recostaron en un futon para esperar su despertar.

- que que paso, recuerdo que le pedi a ayuda a kagome y luego ya no recuerdo.. mas – dijo cansada kikyou-

- pues, querida hermana ella te la dio-

- que

- ella te concedió algunas de sus almas… - dijo inuyasha a su lado -

Dios quiera que no le pasa nada

asi es, es un riesgo que ha corrido- mirando a su compañera de viaje en el futon- pero yo creo que estara bien.

Pasaron dos dias mas, y kagome estaba mucho mejor al igual que kikyo se estaban preparando para el viaje, kagome hasta habia ido a buscar cosas en su época y todo estaba listo, kagome y kikyo sintieron la presencia de la perla, asi es… Naraku estaba cerca muy cerca, se dirigieron al lugar de aquella energia. Miroku y Sango en kirara, Kagome y Shippou en la bicileta de la misma kagome, e kikyo en la espalda de Inuyasha. Al llegar todo se volvio oscuro y se encontraron de frente al enemigo de todos.

- veo que han venido, que rápidos son – exclamo naraku. pero hoy no es el dia de la batalla…

- callate maldito… - sacando su espada- nosotros decidiremos eso…

- veo que kikyo está junto con ustedes… como le hicieron para perdonar a esta traidora- mirando despectivamente a la sacerdotisa – kagome… ¿acaso ya te resignaste? Mira ahora hasta visten igual…. Pero tu solo eres su sombra… - mirando la cara de enfado de kagome-¿dije algo malo?

- callate!!! Aquí la unica sombra de este asunto eres tu!!!! - apuntandolo con una flecha- ahora pagaras todo lo que nos has hecho

- ¿lo que te he hecho? yo no te he hecho nada… chiquilla entrometida, tu en este juego sobras, no te das cuenta de que no perteneces aquí, que nadie te necesita – soltó con veneno-  
de pronto una flecha le rozó el rostro, habia sido kikyo.

- con que te hiciste amiga de tu rival… que irónico… jajajaja – tocandose el rostro con sangre- bueno no me queda otra cosa que entretenerme un poco… pero yo me voy con las sacerdotisas, HAKUDOSHI, KANA Y KAGURA!!! Hagan lo que ya saben

- yo peleare contigo Inuyasha – dijo hakudoshi – kagura tu pelea con los estorbos

- que fastidio " cuando sere libre de este pequeño, fingire que peleo" – llendo a direccion de sango y miroku.- hagamos esto lo mas rapido posible…

Kikyo y kagome desaparecieron en el instante, ambas se dieron la espalda apoyandose

.  
- cual es el juego naraku!!!! – dijo kikyou desesperada, y vio que kagome tiritaba de pies a cabeza- Tranquila kagome saldras de aquí viva

- no saldre Viva… saldremos – aseguró kagome – " ahora no puedo odiarte kikyou"  
-es un pacto – dijo kikyou dandole el dedo meñique –

- es un pacto – correspondiendole la señal-

- que bello!!! – se entrometio naraku - Lamento interrumpirlas pero yo conseguire destruir a ese hanyou asi que hare esto rapido.

Ambas estaban en una especie de risco, la tierra comenzo a separarse, ambas perdieron el equilibrio y solo quedaron agarradas del borde de este…

- veamos a quien eliges Inuyasha… - sentenció naraku-

" Dios voy a morir…" – penso kagome en el momento que veia a kikyou –

Kagome, no tenia ya las fuerzas para seguir, por otro lado miroku y sango ya estaban a punto de vencer a kagura, pero estaba siendo demaciado facil ya que kagura estaba solo fingiendo. Hakudoshi por su lado habia escapado ya que inuyasha habia utilizado el kongosouja contra él y le hizo un gran daño, cobarde, kirara y shippou estaban inconscientes. kagura se ha marchado, unas de las serpientes caza almas llego al lugar en donde estaban nuestros amigos, y enseguida fueron en la dirección en donde se encontraban ambas sacerdotisas.

La niebla se hizo mas intensa cada vez, ni siquiera se podia ver a un metro de distancia, kikyo estaba a punto de soltarse, se estaba resignando a morir nuevamente, cuando una mano fuerte la sostuvo, era su amado hanyou. Por alguna razón Kagome pudo ver aquello era obvio y el dolor oprimio su corazon , derramo unas cuantas lagrimas que se derramaron en el vacio, maldito juego de naraku. El pedazo de tierra a la cual estaba sujeta se quebró pero una mano femenina la alcanzo a sostener.

- kagome… vamos no te sueltes – sango estaba recostada sobre el pedazo de tierra el cual se estaba debilitando - vamos a salir de esto.

- inuyasha… ya eligió… ¿cierto? – interrogó a sango-

- vamos kagome no te preocupes de eso ahora- tranquilizó su amiga, no queriendo decirle la verdad-

¿cierto?!!! – presionó kagome sollozando- desde el principio ellos debian estar juntos… yo solo soy el estorbo. – cerrando los ojos naraku estab formando una treta aunque los cerrara podia ver a la pareja-

Se encontraba inuyasha con kikyo ambos estaban abrazados, inuyasha no pudo ver a kagome, que estaba apunto de caer al vacio, una vez había dejado ir a kikyo, la había dejado caer pero ahora no lo haria más. La abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- inuyasha estas herido – al ver que su rostro estaba en su pecho y este estaba cubierto de sangre, al parecer las heridas aun no cerraban-

- donde esta ella kikyo… - refiriendose a kagome-

Sango ya no podia mas, de pronto la tierra cedio y sango quedo solo tomada de la orilla del barranco- Miroku en tanto fue a avisarle a inuyasha.

-sango… no me sueltes… por favor… aun no puedo morir … y menos asi… sin haber cumplido mi objetivo… sin haber reparado mi error.

- no te soltaré descuida… miroku fue a busacar a inuyasha… - sango ya no soportaba mas-

- el no vendrá porque esta preocupado de su querida kikyo… sango… - la tierra comenzó a ceder otra vez. La exterminadora de aseguro de una raiz pero su unica mano libre estaba hiriendose y el dolor ya no era humano- SANGO NO ME SUELTEES… - comenzo a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, el sudor se hizo presente y kagome se estaba resfalado y si sango soltaba la raiz ambas caerian- AUN NO DERROTAMOS A NARA…

sus palabras fueron cortadas por un grito de terror ya que la raiz cedio y el sudor de las manos hizo su juego finalmente, sango fue sujetada por miroku, kagome callo al vacio, solo desaparecio en el rio que estaba mas abajo dandose un fuerte golpe… el cual sango al verlo giro la cara para llorar mucho mas fuerte. Inuyasha llegó después, de que sango ya estaba en tierra firme llorando en los brazos de miroku, al igual que el, sango gritaba de dolor y miroku trataba de calmarla.

- por que!!!… no fui mas fuerte dime!!! sino la hubieramos dejado sola… - sollozaba sango – viste como se golpeó viste como lloraba y no fui capaz de nada!!!

-yo fui el lento sango… yo debi haber ido a buscar a inuyasha mucho tiempo antes de lo ocurrido… sino la señorita kagome estaria viva… y no…

tu culpa!!! Maldito y la culpa de esa!!! – apuntando a kikyou con furia – si tu no hubieras llegado al grupo!!!

- sango… calmate no fue su culpa!!!! – dijo miroku-

-: que pa…sa - dijo inuyasah palido ante las reacciones de sango-

- PASA QUE KAGOME ESTA MUERTA!!!! TODO POR TU CULPA!!! – se hiba a tirar para pegarle, pero miroku le golpeo la nuca levemente para que se durmiera-

- no es cierto…- titubeó nerviosamente el hanyou - lo que dice sango no es cierto… en verdad donde esta kagome…

- ella callo al rio de abajo… y el cause se la llevo… inuyasha… perdoname!! la señorita kagome se fue para siempre – su cara estaba llena de lagrimas e impotencia- me demore demaciado en avisarte… cuando llegue ella estaba callendo.

- SOY UN IMBECIL!!!! – su cuerpo no resistio y callo de rodillas sollozando muy fuerte agarrandose los cabellos- ella siempre sacrificandose, estupida!!!

- no te culpes… inuyasha… - exclamó triste kikyou-

-kagome esta muerta y todo por mi culpa yo debi haber cuidado mas de ella – grtio inuyasha- como ella lo hizó conmigo!!! De pronto todo se volvio oscuro para el-

Todos llegaron a la aldea de la anciana kaede, y esta al saber que kagome estaba muerta, se desmayo, kikyo paso al plano de remplazar a kagome dentro del grupo al igual que inuyasha se sentia culpable, sango ya no estaba enojada con inuyasha pues no habia sido la culpa de él la muerte de su amiga, pusieron una animita al lado de la tumba de la madre de inuyasha, todos los dias iban a verla especialmente, shippou que ya no paraba de llorar aun albergaba la esperanza de kagome estubiera viva…

En la inmensa oscuridad del palacio de naraku, este se encontraba al lado de un cuerpo visiblemente sin vida y con sus manos en la cabeza de este, manipulando posiblemente los pensamientos del cuerpo.

- no tuviste una muerte apacible verdad – dijo sonriente naraku-

El cuerpo abre los ojos

- DEJAME EN PAZ MALDITOO ¡!!! NOOOO – esta en un lugar oscuro,cierra los ojos en una forma apacible-

- como te sientes- pregunto el demonio.-

sola… triste traicionada,- dijo sollozando- sobre todo traicionada por ese hanyou

bien, yo te ayudare, querida mia, tu vengaras tu muerte, dale paso a las sombras de tu corazon kagome – dijo naraku-

- si… amo… - el brillo de sus ojos se habia recuperando- ese hibrido pagara todas las lagrimas que deroche por el, pagara por su elección – dijo sonriendo malvadamente.


	3. traicion y gloria

bueno gracias inujocelyn por leer mi historia aqui va un capitulo espero que te guste, y a las personas que lo lean ojala sean mas bueno debo decir que:

los personajes de inuyasha son de la tia rumiko. pero algun dia seran mios mujajajaja

Inuyasha, tenía un consuelo y era kikyo, el grupo ya casi la había aceptado como la remplazante de kagome, al parecer la sacerdotiza había recuperado su personalidad antes de morir y pasar el tiempo con ella se hacía mas agradable, sango compartía todo el dia con ella, era como si estuviera hablando con su querida amiga, pero no queria engañarse la taijiya la vió morir y ya estaba resignada, a pesar de que no encontraran su cuerpo, el único que no se resignaba era shippou.

El joven mitad bestia tenía a su querida kikyo, por fin estaban juntos como tenía que haber sido desde el principio, que mas podía pedir…. No, no todo era perfecto, no estaba kagome, le faltaba alguien y ese alguien era la muchacha, deseaba sentir sus burlas, sus abajos, su risa, su voz, su llanto y su aroma. Tal vez ahora estaba con su primer amor, pero le faltaba su confidente con quien podía mostrarse sincero, en cambio con kikyo tenía que tener aquel semblante firme, a la defensiva, no todo era igual realmente le hacia falta la chica del futuro, aun recordaba los momentos en los cuales ella se acercaba tiernamente y él podía contar su sentir con ella. Porque por que tenía que suceder esto.

Había pasado un mes de la muerte de kagome, y ya el dolor comenzaba a cicatrizar, menos Shippou que cada vez que la noche se hacia presente pensaba en su joven "madre", lloraba a veces de impotencia por no haber podido ser util en la batalla y haber permitido que la muchacha muriera. Por otra parte sango iba a ver todos los dias la animita de su amiga para mantenerla siempre joven y limpia que no muriera, pero al llegar encontraba una grata sorpresa muchas ofrendas de los aldeanos, y una variedad de flores que llenaban de perfume el lugar.

Kaede, la anciana aun no superaba la pena, realmente pensó que ella sería la primera en morir y no su joven aprendiz, cuando estaba en el campo de plantas medicinales, en ocasiones se daba vuelta pensando que la joven llegaría a su lado pidiendole consejos para los brebajes, y demostrarle cariño como solamente ella podría hacerlo.

Miroku, miroku ya estaba mas calmado y cada vez que pensaba hacerle algo hentai a sango, se acordaba de la cara de reproche de la señorita kagome, y luego la sonrisa de ella, ante esto solo podia poner un semblante de tristeza, esconder su mano y demostrarle su cariño a sango.

Kikyo la sacerdotisa no muerta, se acordaba de los encuentros que había tenido con la muchacha del futuro, y le daba las gracias por que a pesar de que la sacerdotisa fuera un impedimento para la felicidad de kagome, esta habia sacrificado su alma para poder salvarla. La envidiaba aun por que a pesar de ya no estar en este mundo, todos aunque solo la hubieran conocido de vista, le demostraban su respeto y su cariño.

La familia de kagome, se mantenía serena a pesar de haber perdido a la mas joven de esta, le tenian un pequeño altar en su habitación, junto al de su padre, la foto era de ella en un carnaval, del mismo templo, ella estaba con un kimono que su misma madre confeccionó, se veia bella, como una modelo, todos estaban muy orgullosos de ella, recibieron los resultados se sus examenes, los últimos, había pasado, y ademas había quedado en la preparatoria.

Sus amigas habian sabido de sus aventuras, pero les desgarro el alma el saber que una de sus mejores amigas estaba muerta.

Kouga golpeó a Inuyasha hasta el cansancio y cumplió una de sus promesas hacerse cargo de Ayame.

&&&&&

Era de noche en el Sengoku jidai y nuestros amigos se encontraban en una de las aldeas del oeste, después de la seremonia de nupcias de kouga, estaban de regreso para poder prepararse para la venganza de la muerte de su compañera.

- shippou… pequeño… que haces… - preguntó kikyo-

- con desconfianza- nada señorita kikyo… es que estaba mirando esas flores de alla… se verian muy lindad en la a… nimita de kagome,

- mas shippou? No crees que ya tiene bastante – interrumpio el hanyou-

- mira perrucho si tu ya te olvidaste de ella no es mi problema… ademas fue tu cul… digo yo no me voy a olvidar de ella fácilmente!!! – corrigiendo lo que iba a decir ya que el zorrito sabía como él habia sufrido con todo.-

- ven vamos shippou yo te acompaño… - dijo sango-

- yo voy con ustedes… - dijo kikyo dirigiendose hacia ellos-

Asi los tres partieron a buscar las flores, Miroku quedo con Inuyasha.

- perdona a shippou… - dijo miroku mirando a inuyasha con preocupación- para el no ha sido facil esta muerte, lo pillado llorando todas las noches desde que kagome murio… la verdad es que perdio a una de las dos personas muy importantes en su vida – sabiendo que la primera era su padre-

- y… yo…- arremetió inuyasha -" nadie me comprende, cada vez que me voy a dirigir a kikyo, la veo a ella es como si su alma me persiguiera hasta en mis sueños la veo… pidiendome ayuda… pidiendo que no la deje pero…. alli esta kikyo y me voy donde ella y cuando miro atras kagome esta muerta… todas la noches una y otra vez lo mismo acaso esto no me dejara en paz…. Que tengo que hacer para que todo esto pare…" –

Inuyasha sintio como si algo se moviera detrás suyo pero, solo fue una ilusion, al parecer por un momento sintió el aroma de kagome, solo pensó que era un juego de su mente.  
&&&&&&

A los dos dias siguientes se encontraban en busca de Naraku, y les salió un pequeño trabajo, bueno no muy pequeño ya que debian liquidar a una amenaza, que estaba matando a todas las personas, recolectando su sangre, y guardando su alma.

Según los rumores, este ser estaba vestido de negro. Según las versiones de los aldeanos

" usa una especie de kimono muy raro, no se sabe si es hombre o mujer"

" asi es ya que lleva el rostro tapado"

" da escalofrios, solo se ven sus ojos rojos al matar"

Esa eran las pistas que tenian, en un mes habia exterminado a niños y mujeres y a muchos hombres de manera brutal

-donde estara ese engendro… ya me estoy cansando… esto es muy aburrido – brameaba inuyasha-

Pasaban por el medio de un bosque, inuyasha yua estaba levemente nervioso ya que aquel lugar era donde habia ocurrido la tragedia.

- inuyasha… debe estar cerca será mejor esperar… ademas tambien dicen que anda con un frag… fragmento de la perla… lo persivo esta cerca – de protno soltó kikyo -

( escuchar missing de evanecence )

Todos se prepararon al instante, como si la naturaleza del lugar quisiera que lucharan alli, el grupo estaban siendo asechados por algo, es una sombra negra, de pronto atacó a kirara y a shippou los lanzó lejos, " que ambos se aparten del campo de batalla"

-: por fin ha aparecido… - dijo arrogante el hanyou - bien cobarde ven pelea conmigo – desenvainando su espada-

- No tan rapido Inuyasha…- dijo la voz de su mayor enemigo –

- ¡¡¡¡naraku!!!!!! – gritó sango – donde estas

- debimos saber que eras tu, como siempre utilizando a tus creaciones¿ acaso tenemos el honor de tener al mismisimo naraku en persona? – dijo ironico miroku-

-:asi es monje… pero esta no es una de mis creaciones y ustedes deberian saberlo ¿ no inuyasha? haciendo caer al hanyou en una gran confusion-

- NARAKU!!! Dejamelos a mi… - pidio aquel ser atrás de el-

Inuyasha miro al ser misterioso, era una mujer no habia duda sus ojos estaban delineados con un negro profundo y su cara estaba cubierta con un velo que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Aquel ropaje que llevaba era ancho para que no se notara su figura femenina, pero los ojos de aquel ser lo denotavan, cubierta de negro con telas bastantes delgadas y el viento meciendolas le hacian parecer como un ser mistico de desgracias.

- una mujer?... – sorprendido inuyasha- ja! No pense que calleras tan bajo-

- " esa mujer no es como las otras creaciones de naraku" – pensó miroku-

- no es una mujer cualquiera tu la conoces bien Inuyasha… - con una amplia sonrisa, naraku esperó ver la reacción de todos cuando nombrara lo siguiente-

O NO KAGOME?

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again**.

- asi es señor Naraku... amo… dejemelos a mi… he esperado este momento desde hace un mes – soltó con veneno la joven - tanta gente que tuve que matar para pasar el tiempo… - dijo burlandose-

- señorita kagome usted ¿esta con el?. Como pudo traicionar… - exclamo el monje-

- kagome lanza una flecha al joven monje – callate !!!! Aqui no se habla hasta que yo diga... a por cierto respondiendo a tu pregunta… si yo estoy con mi amo... mi amo y salvador Naraku...

- por que ? – interrogó con temor sango- por que tu...

**Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

- ¿por que? Por que el me salvo... - soltó kagome- fue el único que buscó mi cuerpo curo mis heridas y me dio este poder , me hizo conocer la felicidad de ser poderosa de no ser una debilucha y estar siendo protegida por todos. De enseñarme lo que es el coraje. No como ustedes bola de inútiles.

- kagome... no dijiste que eramos tus amigos... entonces por que nos estas atacando!!! Hemos sufrido mucho por tu perdida!!! – gritó kikyo-

**"Isn't something missing?"**

- callate!!! perra... acaso crees que ¿tu puedes sentir algo?... que lastima me das... ni siquieras tienes corazon, que pueda bombear tu sangre y mantener tu cuerpo tibio... no sabes sentir- dijo de pronto detrás de inuyasha, acariciando su rostro y luego desapareciendo otra vez- lo unico que haces es recordar tu estupida vida pasada...

- ¡¡¡ya basta!!! – gritó el hanyou al senir aun el frio tacto de kagome-

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.**

- tu!!! – dijo kagome señalandolo- Eres el motivo de que yo este asi!!!! Tu eres el culpable!!! – hace un ademan y saca una espada- siempre me sacrifique por ti!!! Mi vida, mi familia, todas esas lagrimas – ahora la joven comenzaba a derramar lagrimas- todas esas veces que te curé, que estuve a tu lado, y ella, por haberla conocido antes solo te trajo problemas dolor penas, y la preferiste a ella, y yo todo lo que hice por ti me lo pagabas de una forma fria – apretando los puños – y te ibas con ella a la primera…- se secó las lagrimas- ahora lo pagaras caro... me quitaste mi vida normal!!

- kagome yo no quise que murieras de esa forma... – tratando de no caer en el juego de la joven-… lament…

- callate!!!! – soltó con enfado - Tu no tienes ningun derecho... ya me harte… tu ya elegiste… todos eligieron… ay que realmente a ninguno le importe relamente, solo querian solucionar sus problemas a costa mía, sin importarles lo que yo realmente sentía  
**Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?**

Detras de kagome estaba kohaku y kagura, kohaku comenzó a pelear con sango mientras kagura trataba de matar a miroku . kagome solo se reia de aquella desgracia

exterminadora inutil...- soltó burlandose- lo mejor será que mueras en este instante y con tu hermano al lado... como será ¿volver a la tumba?, Miroku correras la misma duerte que tus antepasados… el monjetcito se ira a un hoyo negro y vagara!! Por toda la eternidad – riendose de una forma cruel, de pronto una flecha le rozo la cara llevandose el velo y provocandole un rasguño- ah kikyo, muerta… quieres pelear conmigo, sacaste las garritas… bueno peleemos.

La joven comenzó a atacar a kikyo quien no podía esquivarle rompiendole el kimono, y dejando a la vista su figura.

- valla, que linda figura, estoy celosa!!! – apuntó a kikyo con la espada- pero ahora no lo estare – riendo de forma infantil-

Kagome iba a atacar e inuyasha le tiró un viento cortante, al cual la joven se protegió con un campo de fuerza,

porque? – pregunto la muchacha- porque me atacas asi a secas, a ella aunque traro de matarme nunca, la trataste de matar - los ojos de la joven se tornaron rojos de furia- amo!!, amo destruyalo, yo me encargare de la muerta.

Inuyasha, callo en un juego de confusion

**Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Kagome estaba peleando con la sacerdotiza estaba a punto de aniquilarla y cambio con naraku para matar a inuyasha todos estaban convencidos de que Inuyasha derrotaria a kagome, con sus garras, pera joven resultó ser mas habial que un yukai, cuando inuyasha iba a utilizar sus garras de nuevo, la joven lo tomo del brazo y acercó a su rostro, el hanyou vio por un segundo aquella confusion en los ojos de la muchacha.

- ha... ha... ha... ku... kku ddd...do..sshi – dijo la joven con dificultad acercandose al oido del hanyou-

Y de nuevo volvio a ser una mujer despiadada, cambio con naraku , se dirigió a kikyo la empujo contra un arbol y aun viendo que la sacerdotisa suplicaba silenciosamente por su "vida" kagome le dio un golpe certero y la degolló. .

- NOOOOO!!! Kikyo!!! – grtió inuyasha y le lanzo un bakuryuha a naraku despedazandolo.

Hakudoshi quien estaba detras de kagura logro escapar, esta fue capaz de salir ilesa ya que miroku sabía que la creación de naraku solo fingia, kohaku fue asesinado por sango, ya que en un descuido sango le enterro la espada en su torso, de entre la espesura del bosque salio sesshomaru, viendo a lo lejos una pareja de lobos quienes había llegado por la energia maligna kouga y ayame.

- vimos todo lo que estaba pasando, - dijo kouga- había un campo que no nos dejaba entrar

- esto lo hizo... – dijo dudando ayame- esa no es kagome.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.**

Kagome se acerco a inuyasha, y le clavo la espada en medio del estomago y luego la retiro.

- la venganza esta por concretarse… - sintiendo que su cuerpo era dominado por otro tipo de energia _" no lo haraz"_ que es esto – el fragmento que tenia kagome en la frente se calló siendo purificado y su cuerpo se estaba moviendo con dificultad- no puedo volver a ser la inocente de antes!!! no puede Salir esta energia ahora ... BASTA A!!!!!! – arrodillandose, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar- Aaaaaaaaa – y la joven se clavo la espada en su propio pecho... una energia pura la hace saltar varios metros lejos y solo puede ver oscuridad.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.**

Al despertar puede ver a todos mirando hacia otra direccion, la espalda le duele cabeza va a explotar, se intenta parar pero siente un dolor desgarrador en el pecho y se da cuenta de la herida gravisima que ella se ha provocado... se recuesta para no sentir aquella punzada, ve con susto sus ropajes.

amigos... que ha pasado... – dijo casi en susurro-

Todos la miran con total desprecio y lo peor de todo con miedo.

- callate!!! No tienes derecho a llamarnos... asi – gritó sango- no era que ¿te arruinabamos la vida?

- que sucede – dijo kagome al ver que todos se ponian a la defensiva preparandose para atacarla, de nuevo trata de sentarse pero el solor la carcome- por favor…

- ahora suplicas… – habló de pronto ayame-

- no me acuerdo de nada... – abre sus ojos muy grande- ¿que he hecho? – musita débilmente-

**Isn't someone missing me?**

-la verdad… - dijo dudandolo miroku - es que usted es una asesina… – murmuro miroku-

- kohaku... esta vivo y no es gracias a ti... – dijo con desprecio sango- kikyo esta muriendo por tu culpa bueno eso querias ¿no?

- asi inuyasha seria libre – culpó kouga-

- comenzo a llorar por la desesperación- alguien expliqueme... shippou tu lo haras verdad – shippou se aleja- te hice daño verdad- tratando de sentarse con miedo ve que su cabello esta lleno de su propia sangre- les juro que..

-tus lagrimas ya no nos engañan mujer muerete – soltó con veneno kouga- sera lo mejor para todos

Todos se van hacia el lugar en donde esta inuyasha con kikyo abrazada a a él, este esta debil por aquella herida provocada por kagome. Y a kikyo ya no le estabn quedando almas.

- inuyasha... no me dejes sola...

- calma no lo hare – prometíó el hanyou- duerme tranquila kikyo.

kagome los observa desde lejos, cierra los ojos, se para con dificultad apoyada por la espada, toma una decicion tomar justicia por sus propias manos... deja los fragmentos que tenia en su poder en el pasto y los besa purificandolos al instante toma un arco y una flecha ... da la espalda

**Please, please forgive me,**

- PERDONENME!!!!!!!!! – liberando toda la rabia guardada y se va alejando del lugar – " ahora esto no es un problema de ayudar a inuyasha ahora es un problema personal te matare naraku asi tenga que morir yo tambien, nos veremos las caras en el infierno" mira hacia atras y ve como al parecer kikyo ha fallecido e inuyasha mantiene u llanto silencioso... las lagrimas de kagome solo se las lleva el viento

**But I won't be home again.**

Inuyasha se aferra al cuerpo de su amada mientras los otros tratan de consolarlo

- y kagome... – comenta inuyasha-

- se ha ido- musitó miroku-

- no te preocupes inuyasha... vengaremos la muerte de kikyo… la muy traidora se fue con naraku, la mataremos- comento con rabia sango-

- de seguro esto estaba planeado desde hace mucho tiempo- comento kouga

- cuando desaparecia y no queria la compañía de nadie

- ya callense todo el mundo ... – interrumpe el hanyou comienza a reirse- tropa de imbeciles no se dieron cuenta...

**know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,**

-cuenta de que inuyasha – dice el monje-

- ella me dijo que atacaramos a hakudoshi... y no lo hice… que todo es culpa mia... que la clave de todo esta en ese niño. ella estaba siendo manipulada

- imposible… - la energia era la misma de kagome sus ojos en sus ojos no se veia nada extraño- dijo en tono desesperado el monje-

- dejo los fragmentos de la perla... – acercandose a ellos- esta muy mal herida Y USTEDES NO SE DIERON CUENTA!!!! voy a buscarla... – siguio el rastro de sangre de kagome-

**"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**

A comenzado a llover y kagome camina con dificultad a donde esta hakudoshi, se tropieza varias veces llorando sin darse cuenta de que esta sangrando cada vez mas...

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.**

Todos sintiendose culpable, ayudaron a buscarla, nadie pudo dar con ella...

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

- kagomeeeee !!!!!!- gritaba desesperado el hanyou- " donde se pudo haber metido... yo fui u tonto como no me di cuenta de que estaba poseida por el por el maldito de naraku... fui un idiota todo este tiempo..."

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.**

La joven llegó al mismo barranco desde donde calló la ultima vez.

-aqui estas maldito... mis amigos no pudieron… pero yo te acabare con mis propias manos- poniendose en posición de pelea pero al instante tosiendo sangre.

oh kagome... – clamó hakudoshi- que te paso luces fatal y dime donde esta inuyasha

**And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,**

- no se... ya no es asunto mio... – mintiendo con tristeza- ahora vengo a finalizar de verdad mi vida ya que ahora en este mismo instante te matare

Hakudoshi se mofa de esto y con una lanza la hiere en el brazo, Kagome cae arrodillada

**Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**

Kagome reune la poca fuerza que tiene y con una de sus flechas se hiere la mano, y la flecha queda manchada de sangre... ante esto hakudoshi se asusta un poco… kagome se acerca apunta y dispara… hakudoshi ha muerto, soltando la perla.

- por fin hemos ganado- rie feliz- ya no tengo mas fuerzas para seguir.

Se cae al vacio nuevamente pero esta vez es agarrada por inuyasha

-aguanta kagome te subire en un momento-

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.**

- inuyasha – ahora llora feliz-... ya no importa nada... fui una traidora.

Inuyasha solo la tenia sujeta de una manga y esta comenzo a romperse, el tambien estaba debil por aquella herida.

-no digas bobadas kagome, lo que paso...

- no meresco tener esto – toma fuerzas y se alza un poco y deja la perla en el precipicio y gime de dolor.- aqui la tienes ... – se empieza a quedar dormida- creo que tengo sueño... inuyasha…. gusarda la…. Perla…. conservala tu y revive a kikyo.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.**

-haz lo que te digo inuyasha… y seras feliz... yo te … amo

- por eso mismo si me amaras- desesperado por que no puede sujetarla con el otro brazo ya que este esta en el borde - lucharias kagome, asujetate por favor...

Se feliz… – se samarrea para soltarse y, lo logra cae-

nooooooooooo!!!!! Kagome!!!!!!!

**Isn't someone missing me?**


	4. el precio

bueno habia publicado esta historia en el cemzoo, lo volvi a hacer por que la cerraron una porque me sacaron el internet, y estoy en la casa de mis tios, lo volvi a publicar, pero al parecer no tuvo tanto exito changos, bueno espero que lo sigan leyendo gracias a la gente que lo lee me levantan el animo :

debo decir esto: los personajes de inuyasha no son mios son de la tia rumiko XD

cap 4: el precio

Sango y Miroku no dejaban de repartirse todo lo que le habían dicho kagome y aun no la podían encontrar, y menos a inuyasha, mas tarde se encontraron con kouga y ayame… vieron el resplandor de sus ojos… decía que no habían encontrado nada absolutamente nada es como si a ambos se los hubiera tragado la tierra…

Kagome sintió como el roce del aire levantaba su ropa negra hecha de suave seda, miro hacia arriba, vio como Inuyasha gritaba su nombre ya que no podía sentir ningún sonido, se sentía débil comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, cuando sintió un dolor muy agudo en su espalda, que recorrió todo su ser, y sintió todo su cuerpo frió, entre abrió sus ojos por ultima vez y vio mucho agua, estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente y eso que mas daba, ya se estaba muriendo, cerro sus ojos y percibió que la vida se le escapaba de las manos… sintió que alguien la jalo de las manos y se durmió profundamente…

El río estaba congelado, tanto que le dolió la cabeza, salió con el cuerpo prácticamente inerte de su compañera de viaje. Estaba frió, su ropa delgada de le pegaba al cuerpo, como queriendo ser una segunda piel. Vio su rostro sus ojos cerrados sus labios morados, comenzaba a tener miedo.

**-** kagome… kagome… - susurró el hanyou zamarreándola para ver si despertaba- vamos kagome no me hagas esto por favor… responde… - una lagrima surcó su cara- ahora no, si despiertas prometo no dejarte sola…. Por favor siempre fuiste muy fuerte… ya se… - pone sus manos en forma de puño y golpea el pecho de kagome una y otra vez – no funciona … - hizo memoria lo que alguna vez hizo la muchacha con un niño que se ahogo en la aldea – kagome - abrió sus ojos sorprendidamente y presionó el pecho de kagome tres veces tomo aire y se lo paso a kagome por la boca lo repitió unas cuatro veces y la muchacha votó toda el agua que había en sus pulmones- eso es… - la abrazo dulcemente- sabia que no podías morir así… - kagome solo abrió levemente sus ojos y los cerró respiraba con un poco de dificultad pero por lo menos estaba viva Inuyasha la tomó y se la llevó hasta donde esta a anciana AEDE.

Sango, Miroku, kohaku que se encontraba acostado en un futon, Shippou, Kouga, Ayame y kaede están en la cabaña de esta última esperando alguna señal de Inuyasha y Kagome, la lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente, y el frió también, todos ya estaban limpios, cambiados y secos, curando sus heridas mutuamente.

- aun estoy un poco molesta con ustedes…- dijo kaede fríamente- era su amiga. Pero errar es humano, los que erraron fueron ustedes al haberse fiado de naraku… debieron haber buscado alguna razón por la cual kagome se comportaba así…

- pero… se veía todo tan planeado… kohaku se murió en mis brazos…yo lo atravesé con mi espada kagome lo obligo a pelear conmigo, ella le dio la orden – mirando a su hermano que estaba a punto de despertar- y de la forma que atravesó a kikyo de una forma tan cruel y sin sentimientos… - dijo aterrada sango- aun estoy tan arrepentida.

- nadie se imaginaba que era ella, ni yo mismo la reconocí su olor su cara era tan distinta me arrepiento tanto de haberle dicho esas cosas fui un gran idiota – dijo kouga – el único que le creyó fue inuyasha… el único que la merece es ese chucho.

-si la señorita kagome no vuelve no me lo perdonare nunca – dijo miroku- naraku nos volvió a engañar a todos… y hace ya un rato desapareció mi kazanna, desapareció la esencia de naraku.

de seguro fue kagome – dijo kaede-

La lluvia golpeaba la cabaña como si fueran miles de piedras, de la nada se abrió la puerta de la cabaña dejando ver a un inuyasha fatigado, con una kagome herida gravemente, la anciana kaede lo que primero hizo fue tratar a la muchacha que estaba inconciente pidiéndoles a los varones que se trasladaran a la otra cabaña, le saco la seda negra lo quemó, las mujeres presentes vieron el cuerpo de la joven, lleno de heridas y magulladuras, estaba gimiendo entre la inconciencia, todas sintieron lastima, curo a kagome de todas las heridas que se había hecho al caer , suturo la herida hecha con la espada y le puso un kimono de sacerdotisa, toco su frente tenia mucha fiebre… realmente se encontraba mal

La fiebre, cada vez iba aumentando más, la herida que le había hecho hakudoshi, contenía un veneno muy potente, que se apoderaba de sus sueños cada vez más, estaba acostada en un futon al lado de kohaku, este ya había despertado y se encontraba bien, pero ahora la atención y cuidados, se centraban en kagome quien sudaba y tiritaba, le costaba respirar y la fiebre no cesaba, Inuyasha quien no se había apartado de ella desde que le permitieron entrar, miraba el rostro de la muchacha, que estaba pálido y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo , los labios, llenos de heridas por un golpe, los rasguños en el cuerpo evidenciaba el dolor de la joven, su expresión era de dolor y trataba de respirar normalmente, pero era inutil la fiebre ya se habia apoderado de su ser, a pesar del antidoto que la anciana kaede que habia fabricado.

- yo la veo muy mal… - remojando un paño con agua fria – me siento tan culpable

- la fiebre es buena señal – dijo tranquilo miroku, y todos lo miraron con una expresión de extrañeza - quiere decir que esta luchando por su vida. Como siempre lo ha hecho.

- anciana kaede sera mejor que kouga , shippou y yo nos vayamos a la otra cabaña el pobre ya se quedo dormido y nosotros podemos quitarle las defensas a kagome – dijo ayame-

- es cierto, bueno vayan… - dijo la anciana- que nosotros los alcanzaremos mas tarde

Pasó un tiempo y no habia cambios en el estado de la muchacha, solo hablaba, despacito, de pronto empezaron a entender lo que ella decía.

- a…..a….ata….atáquenlo…. no me ataques a mi… a ata…ca a .. ha..kkuddoshi … no a mi… _yo… nnno querí..a _… no m.e mir.en aa..ssi

- iré a buscar mas agua fria – dijo la anciana saliendo de la cabaña-

- esta bien… yo seguiré cuidando de ella…- informo sango- miroku hazme un favor… - viendo como el monje asentía- lleva a kohaku a la otra cabaña…

bien, vamos kohaku – dijo amablemente miroku, cargándolo a caballito-

que le pasa… se ve tan mal… - murmuró el niño- ¿se va a morir?

- allá mismo te lo explicare, vamos tienes que descansar

Cuando iban de camino a la otra cabaña. Mientras que adentro aun kagome luchaba por su vida.

- inuyasha – le dijo la exterminadora al hanyou - también es justo que tu descanses, tus heridas aun no han sanado bien…

- no puedo sango… - mira a kagome con una sonrisa melancólica mientras la muchacha sigue delirando- yo le hice una promesa le juré , que si sobrevivía no me apartaría de ella nunca mas…

- Inuyasha… - dudó sango- y que paso con tu amor a kiky…

Sango se vió interrumpida por un gritó de kagome.

- ¡¡¡ LA MATEEEE!!!! – Comienza a llorar, se destapa, abre sus ojos pesadamente, y se intenta levantar- ¡¡¡ NO QUERIA NO QUERIA LO JURO NO ME MIREN ASI!!!! CREANME… MATEEE A TANTA GENTE!!!... tengo que que remediarlo… tengo que matar a naraku… - tomando su cabeza sentandose-

- oh no!!! esto ya es demasiado – murmuro la exterminadora asustada- voy a buscar a la anciana kaede inuyasha cuídala que no vaya a cometer una locura – gritó saliendo de la cabaña-

inuyasha intenta acostar a la joven sacerdotisa.

- kagome no te levantes ven acuéstate – tomándola por el codo para recostarla.

- ¡¡¡SUELTAMEE…. SUELTAME NARAKU!!!!- golpeando a la nada- DEJAME ¡!!!!!! Ayúdame inuyasha- comienza a estirar sus manos como queriendo coger algo, de pronto se sienta bruscamente, intenta pararse, no consiguiéndolo… haciendo que su herida se abra- aaaa!!! – tomándose el abdomen, llorando de dolor- tengo.. que salir de aquí… no déjenme en paz, inuyasha donde estas…- arrodillándose al parecer no ve que el hanyou esta a su lado-

La joven se cae pero inuyasha la alcanza a atrapar, la muchacha intenta zafarse pero inuyasha la abraza mas para que no escape…

- kagome soy yo… tranquila no te dejare mas… - la abraza con mas fuerza- tranquilízate…- le susurra-

- i… inuyasha… perdo..name – sus lagrimas recorren su cara- la mate… por celos – le susurra

- shhh….ya no te preocupes de eso…- acariciandole el rostro, con cuidado para no tocar sus heridas- te prometo te juro nuevamente que no te dejare sola kagome…

- me duele el pecho… - llorando como una niña pequeña - la espalda mi cara…. Me duelen…

- aparta algunos cabellos del rostro de la joven y puede notar que esta sudando mucho, la toma como si la fuera aa acunar - tranquila que de aquí no me muevo hasta que te recuperes…

Kagome se duerme en los brazos de Inuyasha, un poco mas tranquila pero aun con mucha fiebre… al DIA siguiente kagome se encuentra en su futon y todos los demás conversando alrededor de una hoguera el día es frió, la joven se encuentra mucho mejor pero aun esta dormida.

- menos mal que la fiebre se ha ido – comenta sango-

- sentí los gritos…- dijo kaede- pobre muchacha realmente esta atormentada…

- y todo por nuestra culpa – golpeó el suelo kouga- fuimos tan crueles que… aaash

- hasta yo lo hice… - dijo shippou… pero al ver el silencio y la cara de tristeza del hanyou – la única manera de enmendar nuestro error es ayudar a kagome en todo lo que se pueda ¿ no perrucho?

- si… shippou - sonriéndole-

- aaaa no esto no esta bien… - tomándose los cabellos- estoy soñando o que!!!! el quiltro nunca me sonríe…

-miroku susurrándole a shippou- eso es por que la señorita kagome esta mejor

- ayame es hora de irnos, recuerda que tenemos que tomar jefatura de nuestro clan

- si – dijo sonrojándose- bueno… vendremos pronto.

Ambos salen de la cabaña en dirección a su guarida

- las heridas de inuyasha aun están mal – decía kaede revisándolas-

- las de kagome peor ni se te ocurra darte vuelta – le decía sango a miroku descubriéndole el torso a la joven –

- voy por hierbas medicinales – dijo kaede- acompáñame shippou…

La joven exterminadora limpia la herida, cuando lo esta haciendo kagome abre los ojos

- kagome estas bien – muy ilusionada-

- kagome… - dice inuyasha desesperado sin importarle que el torso de la joven este descubierto-

- no mires… - le reta miroku- o sango te pegara!!

- kagome dime como te encuentras – dice sango tapando a la muchacha-

- se toca la herida del pecho – au… - pero abre sus ojos se miedo – no…NO… MIS PIERNAS DONDE ESTAN…

- kagome que dices… - dice sango asustada-

- debe estar delirando de nuevo – dice acercándose a la joven miko, todo desarmado pues miroku aun no terminaba con el, le toca la frente- no tiene fiebre…

- están aquí… - dice tocándoselas por debajo de la sabana- pero no las siento…

que pasa… respóndanme… por favor muévanse!!!!... que alguien me diga algo… -se trata de sentar pero un dolor muy agudo recorre su espalda- aaaaaaa…. que es esto… - golpea el piso con sus puños…. que esto – comienza a sollozar bajo-

- kagome cálmate… - inuyasha trata de acercarse a ella-

- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALMEEEE!!!! ME DUELE TODO- apretando las sabanas- DIOS QUE ES ESTO…. – dice histérica-

- será mejor que salgan yo la tratare de calmar… - les ordena kaede-

Inuyasha ve como la joven se mueve, desesperadamente tratando de mover sus piernas, y kaede tratando de acercarse a ella, miroku lo saca de la cabaña.

kaede la examina, toca sus pies pero no hay sensibilidad aparente, la pincha con una aguja pero no siente el dolor… kagome cada vez se aterra mas y mas… al ver esto la anciana decide salir de la cabaña. Kagome quedó agotada, después de tanto llorar.

Todos ven a la anciana salir con un semblante serio… esto definitivamente no era bueno, su cara profesaba angustia, llegó hasta donde estaba el grupo.

- anciana kaede – dice impaciente sango- que es lo que le pasa a kagome… por favor… es angustiante…

-: ella… -cierra los ojos- ella no podrá caminar nunca mas…

- anciana!!! – dice inuyasha - Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto – dijo en un tono enfadado- dígame que es una broma

- no, no lo es inuyasha… ella no responde a ningún estímulo, sus pies es como si no tuvieran vida … lo siento.

- ahora nos queda ayudarla… - dice miroku- anciana que queda por hacer…

- pobre kagome aaaaaaaHHHH – llora shippou- ELLA ES BUENA NO SE MERECE ESTOOOO

- shippou mira…- le dice sango maternalmente- ahora kagome esta enferma tenemos que ayudarla en todo de acuerdo? No la ayudaras para nada si lloras

escúchenme bien…- dice kaede - kagome necesitara de cuidados especiales al menos por un tiempo por lo menos hasta que pueda adaptarse… necesitaran que la ayuden a vestirse por lo menos estos días, ayudarla a bañarse, y todas esas necesidades….

Inuyasha no escuchaba nada, pensaba en lo que kagome estaba por sufrir, y si la llevaba donde su familia? Para que allá la cuidaran mejor… no no podía hacer eso no había que moverla por lo menos por ahora… en su mente había un enredo feroz, se fue se fue a lo mas profundo del bosque a hurgar en sus pensamientos… tenia miedo… y si kagome no se recuperaba… peor si no lo quería ver , se sentía culpable… el hecho de haberse ido con kikyo… de haberla dejado sola… todo era muy confuso!! Todo por su culpa!!! Paso horas tratando de buscar respuesta del porque a el le pasaban esas cosas que era lo que le estaba pasando con kagome… su mente no encontró la respuesta por lo menos esta vez no… fue a la casa de la madre de kagome donde le contó todo absolutamente todo, pero la reacción de la madre de kagome dejo pensando al hanyo…

_- que bien!! – dijo la madre entusiasmada-! Por lo menos esta viva gracias al cielo!!! Tengo que avisarle a todo el mundo… gracias a kami…_

_- señora su hija no podrá caminar nunca mas…_

_hijo,- hablo la señora- eso no es un problema ella esta a salvo gracias a todos lo dioses_

Si estaba viva, pero a que precio… SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO COMO UN IDIOTA!!! Claro que tenia que estar agradecido!!! Ella estaba viva y no importaba como siempre seria su… ¿su? Estaba a punto de decir su kagome… no importa ahora lo único que le importaba era ayudarla a salir adelante y eso seria exactamente lo que haría. Ella le había levantado el animo tantas veces y el se lo pagaba yéndose con kikyo que lo hacia sentirse mal otra vez… ahora era momento de pagárselo… agradecerle por todo.

Llego a la cabaña y estaban todos alrededor de una fogata, kagome estaba en el fotón tapada hasta la cabeza, no quería ver a nadie, se sentía, mal culpable, muy culpable… sentía que si la miraban, la mirarían con odio, no se atrevía a sacar la cabeza de aquel futón, que era ahora su lecho de consuelo… se hizo la dormida y así espero a que llegara un nuevo día….

El primero en despertar fue inuyasha, quien observar que todos estaban durmiendo salió de la cabaña sigilosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, los demás se despertaron al rato siguiente, kagome siguió durmiendo.

Al despertar la muchacha se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, todos habían salido la cabaña era oscura, y sentía un poco de calor, el día estaba precioso afuera lo podía divisar por la puerta, se sentía sucia quería darse un baño, pero no podía hacerlo por si sola y tampoco quería la ayuda de nadie, tenia hambre pero tampoco permitiría que le sirvieran, se sentía una inútil. De repente entró la anciana kaede, volvía con unos vegetales para la cena.

- OH!- dijo kaede muy entusiasmada- Kagome estas despierta… que bueno

Kagome no respondió, miro hacia la pared no podía ver a la anciana directamente

- que sucede kagome por que estas así – cuestionó la anciana-

- no pasa nada… - de modo cortante y enfadado –

AEDE cerró los ojos y entendió como se sentía la muchacha, de los tres días que había despertado no había salido hacia el exterior y no había querido nada de comer. Kagome se acurrucó en el futón y se puso a pensar en que iba a ser de ella ahora, tenia miedo, miedo de la realidad de que no podía sentir desde su cadera hacia abajo, y ese dolor en la espalda la mortificaba día y noche.

- kagome creo que deberías ir a afuera a respirar aire puro el día… - dijo la anciana-

- ¡no me interesa!... no quiero ir… para que…

- pues para que disfrutes del día… vayas al rió con sango a disfrutar el agua…

- anciana kaede… no puedo sentir las piernas no puedo moverme no pretenderá que sango me lleve ¿o si? Sabe que… no diga nada mas lo único que quiero hacer es morirme para no ver la cara de nadie mas… quiero irme de aquí…

- ignorando lo que dijo – kagome ven vamos a cambiarte de ropa… - tratando de ayudarla a sentarse sabia que le dolía el cuerpo-

déjeme! – pegándole una palmada - Yo puedo sola – trato de sentarse pero el dolor en la espalda no la dejó y solo se recostó- no quiero cambiarme déjeme en paz. Para que me quiere sacar eh?... para mostrarme ante todo el pueblo parapléjica no muchas gracias…

- pero… kagome si sigues así no vas a recuperarte nunca… - en tono de reproche- ¿ donde quedó la kagome optimista, la kagome sonriente la alegre?

- MURIO!!!!... ahora déjeme… sola… usted puede moverse..

Sango entró por la cabaña enojadísima, estaba bien que este triste por haber quedado en aquel estado pero no tenía derecho a hablarle así a la anciana kaede, estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que pensaba.

- esta bien – con tono pasivo y arrastrando a sango salió de la cabaña- vamos sango dejémosla sola a lo mejor quiere llorar… ella no puede sentarse… le duele aun la espalda, ponte en su lugar

-pero anciana AEDE, son tres días… tres días de insultos para todos… de ironías y de llanto, ni siquiera quiere bañarse…

- le da vergüenza sango… entiéndela no es fácil, no sentir tu cuerpo y quedarte sin poder hacer nada sola… ni siquiera bañarte tengo que hablar con ustedes con todos…

Al reunirse en un campo de hierbas medicinales…

-quiero hablar con ustedes… ya que se que se les esta agotando la paciencia con kagome… pero es que esta pasando por algo muy difícil…

- yo lo entiendo perfectamente… sango deberías tener un poco mas de paciencia no es fácil darse cuenta de que tu vida dependerá de los demás…

- y todo esto es por mi culpa si solo la hubiera cuidado mas… si…

- inuyasha no hay que culparse las cosas pasan por algo… se que ella lo superara… por eso necesito ayuda… en estos días un amigo medico me dio algunos consejos para su espalda para que no comience a sentir tanto dolor ya que su espalda prácticamente se partió en dos… con esos masajes a lo mejor podemos ayudarle a recuperar la sensibilidad…

- y cuanto tiempo – pregunto el zorrito-

- no lo se shippou pueden ser años…también tenemos otras, formas para ayudarla según lo que me dijo el medico es como una rutina se llama "terapia" y lo que tenemos que hacer es…

Inuyasha solo escuchaba como kaede hablaba de las precauciones que se necesitaban para kagome, el no quería escuchar nada mas, cerró sus ojos y salió corriendo de allí.

- INUYASHA!!! A donde vas… - Gritó miroku-

- déjalo el puede ayudarla…- murmuro sango-

- estos dos… - dice kaede- espero que ahora quede todo en paz… han sufrido mucho – empieza a sacar plantas medicinales - creo que necesito su ayuda…

-shippou!!! Ven acá no te atrevas a ir – reta sango-

- pero sango no es lo que siempre hacemos… - la exterminadora se sonroja - MIRA A MIROKU!!!

- º0º…. n.nU – solo esto puede hacer el monje ante la mirada de sango-

- monje venga para acá… - grita sango –

- shippou por que me delataste

-sango tiene razón- aclara kaede- debemos deja que ellos dos arreglen sus asuntos

Kagome estaba acostada… mirando el techo con algunos pensamientos en la cabeza…

- "soy una inútil… en batallas no serví de nada solo les di molestias a mis amigos ellos siempre me protegieron y yo… yo nada… si no hubiera sido tan débil no hubiera entregado mi alma a Naraku y no hubiera matado a kikyo… ahora inuyasha estaría feliz… mientras estaba durmiendo sentí algo muy calido como si alguien me estuviera abrazando… pero deben ser juegos de la mente... el no…" – rompe la frazada con una inimaginable ira…- soy una tonta…

Inuyasha entra por la cabaña, mirándola fijamente, realmente se sentía mal por su estado, ella no se percata de ello y golpea el suelo

- dije que quería estar sola!!!! Es muy difícil entender eso - su voz se quiebra…

- y ni si quiera a mi quieres ver… - dice el hanyou con una voz muy preocupada-

- inuyasha… - desvía la mirada hacia la pared- y por que a ti debería verte… como a los demás… no quiero ver a nadie… así que no sientas compasión de mi… retírate por favor.

- no lo haré

- si pudiera caminar me iría a mi época para no ver sus rostros nunca más…

- ESCUCHAME… - le grita el hanyou-

- grita mas fuerte la joven interrumpiéndole- NO AHORA ESCUCHAME TU!!!! CREES QUE ES MUY DIVERTIDO… VER SUS CARAS… sabiendo que casi matas a tus mejores amigos solo por un sentimiento egoísta- se quiebra- déjame sola!!! Ahora no te necesito!!!

- pues no me iré ya que vine a ayudarte… y todos te vamos a ayudar quieras o no… así que prepárate… por que lo que viene sera difícil…

- hagan lo que quieran… una vez que se descuiden… me iré… así sea arrastrándome!!!!!... – lo mira desafiante pero recuerda el momento en que mato a kikyo y desvía la mirada-

Inuyasha se da la media vuelta recordando como era el antes, ahora el tendría que ayudar a recuperar a la antigua kagome.

Al día siguiente kagome despierta con Sango arrodillada a su lado, kagome da un suspiro.

-que quieres sango…- desviando la mirada-

-tenemos que hacerte unos masajes en la espalda para que puedas recuperar la sensibilidad

-haz lo que quieras… pero creo que será inútil

- así sea lo ultimo que haga… volverás a caminar…vamos kagome vuelve a ser la misma de antes te lo suplico, te pareces a inuyasha, como al principio cuando recién lo conocí.

" como quieres que vuelva a ser normal tu no mataste gente"

Kagome estaba de espaldas sin la parte de arriba del kimono de sacerdotisa…

kagome quiero hacerte una pregunta

- au! Cual…

- estas muy enojada con nosotros

- no es eso... sango… no lo entenderían

- se que te dije cosas horribles… sin pensar pero pensé que estabas de parte de Naraku, estábamos confundidos pensábamos que estabas muerta y que te habías aliado con el, por que nosotros aceptamos a kikyo y te remplazamos por ella y … querías matarnos por ello

-sango… kikyo… - como todos los días se pone a llorar- estaba dolida así es.. me sentía una inútil estaba enojada de que inuyasha la haya traído al grupo… de que la haya mirado a ella…, de que ustedes ni se molestaran en buscarme el único que lo hizo fue naraku. Y además kikyo todo por esa mujer tuve que reprimirme siempre.

-tranquila relájate

- "espero que inuyasha no sepa nunca lo que dije"

el hanyou, estaba escuchando todo desde afuera de la cabaña…


	5. sensación

oli?!!! bueno gracias a quienes han leido este fic T-T en serio.. bueno les explicare el lunes entro a clases, asi que actualizare los dias viernes ... eso y el proximo capitulo sera lemon...

etto los personajes de inuyasha son de rumiko takahashi, no mio por que si los fuerasn inuyasah y kagome ya hubieran tenido familia hace tiempo ¬.¬

cap 5: sensacion

Inuyasha estaba afuera de la cabaña con la cabeza gacha, había escuchado todo, él desde un principio siempre había escogido a kikyo, y ahora que a kagome le pasaba algo grave, que naraku haya poseído su cuerpo para matar a todos, casi muere, ahora se fijaba en ella, recién cuando ya le había hecho el daño suficiente, por que tenía que dejar todo para ultima hora, la muchacha era importante para él, pero que sentía realmente por ella…. A lo mejor era una obsesión ya que se parecía a su amada kikyo, su cabeza era un mar de confusiones ¡¡¡ el tenia la culpa de todo!!! Por que no se había dado cuenta antes, lo mas prudente según miroku era que kagome estuviera tranquila sin ninguna presión para que mejorara mas rápido ¿mejorar? Con tanto dolor que él mismo le había causado era imposible que mejorara, a menos que el reparara el daño a su modo… pero… ¿ lo repararía alguna vez?.

Era de noche…

_-¿quien eres? Por que me detestas y molestas tanto ¿no te vasta con este castigo?_

_- No… no me vasta vengare mi muerte cuando tu también mueras kagome… no te perdonare habérmelo quitado que ahora el esta libre para ti… pero te juro kagome que te estaré esperando en el infierno para hacerte infeliz toda la eternidad… te mortificare todas las noches de tu miserable vida por toda esa gente que mataste…, todos esos niños que lloraron… ja! Solo para matarme a mi así que prepárate por que tu vida será un infierno…_

_- ¡¡¡ESPERA!!! YO NO QUERIA... TE LO JURO KIKYO…. YO NO QUERIA MATARTE… TU ERES LA DUEÑA DEL CORAZON DE INUYASHA YO YA NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE HACER AQUÍ… POR FAVOR NO ME MORTIFIQUES MAS._  
_- ja ja ja ja y quien te hara pensar que lo hare… amigos ayudenme – _diciendole a un monton de almas al parecer no muy contentas, eran las almas que ella habíaasesinado_- muerete invalida muerete invalida muerete invalida _

_- NO NO, YA NO QUIERO MAS… EL CORAZON DE INUYASHA NO ES MIO!!! YO NO QUIERO SEGUIR AQU…Í POR FAVOR AYUDENME!!! KIKYO KIKYO KIKYO!!!_

_KAGOME… kagome … kagome_

_¿EH?_  
La muchacha abre los ojos lentamente, todas la noches desde el incidente era lo mismo hasta cuando dejarían de mortificarla, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas, detrás de la nublada vista, diviso a inuyasha la estaba sosteniendo, acunandola… y tratando de despertarla…

- kagome… despierta kagome despierta-

- que… que es esto – cubriendose la cara con las manos- de nuevo tuve la misma pesadilla… todas las noches es lo mismo… hasta cuando… dime inuyasha hasta cuando – se abrazo al hanyou-

Nadie dijo nada esa noche, los dias pasaban y ya era primavera hace 2 meses el incidente dejaba meditando a kagome su animo había mejorado por el día, pero en la noche todo se volvia oscuro y triste, esas pesadillas no la dejaba dormir en paz, aun no podia mirar a nadie directamente, sentia culpabilidad y el hielo de su ira iba derritiendose lentamente… hasta aceptaba que la sentaran frente a la puerta de la cabaña para divisar el día, ya no le dolía la espalda y eso era bueno, se quedaba sentada toda la tarde mirando el paisaje, a los aldeanos caminar, a los niños jugar y a las aves volar, de repente que otro pajarillo volaba hacia ella, la muchacha siempre tenia migajas de pan para ver si algun pajarillo se acercaba… pero nada … no se acercaban al parecer sentian el miedo, los niños de la aldea jugaban frente a ella pero ya no se acercaban ya que sus madres no los dejaban " alejense de ella… los puede matar. Aunque tenga apariencia de sacerdotisa es peor que un demonio " " ya sabes que mato a mucha gente es una asesina puede hacerte lo mismo y llevarte la sangre si no te portas bien" " sabes por que quedo invalida alejate de ella tiene una maldición" … ademas ellos ya no querian acercarcele por que había matado a la sacerdotisa mas grande de la aldea a kikyo, a la mujer mas bella , a la mujer mas pura… cada vez que algun aldeano pasaba la miraba con indignación y ella escondia la mirada por que ellos tenian razón.

Inuyasha la observaba desde un arbol cercano, cuando la anciana kaede estaba con ella, conversaba, cuando estaba con sango reian… a veces…, con miroku… lo regañaba…, y con el… no lo miraba solo hablaba al aire, cuando estaba sola podía ver su mirada melancólica y mirando al vacío, en una ocacion la pelota de un niño llego a sus pies, cuando este la fue a buscar sus amigos, le advirtieron de que no se le acercara y dejaron la pelota alli, y ella quedo con la mirada fija en la pelota, toda la tarde.

Un día Sango ya le había aplicado el masaje a kagome y le habia hecho algunos ejercicios de costumbre, la muchacha había sentido algunos cosquilleos pero le pareció una ilusión, y se sentó a comer como siempre.

- kagome iré a buscar piedras, para afilar mi boomerang, miroku me acompañas – informo sango, trataba asi al monje ya que su relación estaba mejor-

- para que mi querida Sango… acaso quieres estar conmigo a solas para…- recibio un gran golpe de sorpresa- auch

- callese!!! Lo llevo conmigo por que usted traera las piedras asi que mejor acostumbrese

- TT

- monje miroku, me hace un favor, me deja cerca de la puerta… hace un poco de calor -admitió con una gran sonrisa-

- será un placer señorita kagome

La depositó cerca de la puerta muy delicadamente, y partieron con un " vamos y volvemos". kagome observaba el paisaje, unos niños jugaron al frente de ella a la pelota como de costumbre pero siempre con cierto temor… miro el horizonte y sintió la brisa fresca del día las madres conversaban mientras lavaban la ropa en el rio, algunas carretas pasaban llenas de paja para animales, pero nadie la tomaba en cuenta. De repente una carreta se aproximaba, y los niños se hicieron a la orilla como siempre, la pelota por efecto del viento , se fue al centro del camino y una niña pequeña sin que se dieran cuenta se fue detrás de la pelota

- cuidado!!!!!- grito kagome-

Pero como estaba al interior de la cabaña nadie la escuchó, el caballo se aproximaba y ella grataba mas fuerte, nadie la escuchaba el caballo estaba bastante cerca de nuevo sintió ese cosquilleo en la columna y sus piernas, las personas se dieron cuenta pero no alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo, con toda la fuerza que tenia kagome se puso de pie y dio un paso y uno segundo pero al tercero se callo, y se golpeo muy fuerte cerro los ojos para no ver como aplastaban a la niña todos grataron pero la niña fue salvada por el hanyou a lo que a la joven le salieron lagrimas de alivio.

alcanzo a salvar a la pequeña de unos tres años dejando a todos sorprendidos le entrego la niña a la madre, y vio que todos lo rodeaban dandole las gracias de de repente vio a kagome tirada en el piso llorando de histeria, estaba tirada y nadie que habia pasado por su lado se habia dignado a recogerla, inuyasha se hizo paso entre la gente y llegó hasta ella, se habia golpeado la cara y roto el labio, estaba acostada con el estomago abajo y estaba tratando de pararse pero no lo conseguia no podia mover sus piernas.

kagome estas bien – mientras la recogia entre sus brazos- que sucedió mientras revisaba su boca, la vio, vio su boca rosacea, ensangrentada, lo unico que queria en ese momento, era atrapar esos labios con los suyos, la joven lo miraba pero no lo a los ojos él se sentía acongojado, entonces eso era lo que sentía la muchacha cuando él no la quería ver.

pude pararme inuyasha – tratando de no llorar mas- pude pararme – y escondio la cara en el pecho del joven.

Inuyasha quedo sorprendido….

Mientras observaba como la joven lo apretaba con fuerza, la tomo en sus brazos y la dejo en la cabaña, estaba llena de tierra por que se habia caido, la miro, las huellas de las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, pero ya no estaba llorando la ayudo a sentarse y la miro fijamente.

¿ es encerio lo que acabó de pasar? – tratando de creerle-

- mirando muy apenada hacia abajo- si… - de pronto el hanyou le comenzó a limpiar su rostro con un trapo. A lo que la joven se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba- fue un impulso ya no siento nada estoy como antes. Ya no se que hacer… kikyo tiene razon… este es mi castigo por lo que hice… toda a esa gente que mate… todo se devuelve… toda esa gente me perseguira por la eternidad

- ya!!! Para…. Kagome… deja de compadecerte…. Tu no fuiste la que mataste a esas personas…

- ah no? Inuyasha… entonces por que la gente ya no me mira como antes por que me trata como un demonio malvado, acéptalo… el que ya no pueda caminar es el castigo de mi ambición por obtener tu… - se tapa la boca con una mano- lo siento no dije nada… sera mejor llamar a sango por que tengo que bañarme no puedo estar asi de sucia… jejeje - le sonrie-

- la ire a buscar…

el joven sale de la cabaña, se dirige a buscar a taijiya

" se que esa sonrisa no es verdadera, que es melancolía, que te sientes triste por dentro kagome, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que echarme la culpa, por que es así, tantas veces permaneciste a mi lado y solo te dejaba sola, ahora no puedo mirarte en ese estado".

Sango entro por la cabaña y llevo a kagome a una cascada muy cerca de allí, la cascada en donde se purificaba kikyo, la ayudo a desvestirse y la dejo sentada en medio de esta para que le cayera el agua encima.

-Aaaa!!! – agitando los brazos - esta fria brrrrr frio

- sango ante esto comenzo a reir- kagome hace tiempo que no veia que hacias ese tipo de gestos.

- yo… - se sonroja y le tira agua-

- ah si? – ella le devolvio el gesto tirandole agua-

Al final de la tarde sango quedo toda mojada y kagome limpia al fin, kirara las ayudo a llegar a la cabaña rápidamente, kaede se encontraba seria miroku, e inuyasha tambien al igual que shippou y kohaku . Kagome se sentó al lado del fuego, aun su cabello estaba mojado, y el olor a jazmines que despedía, llenaba todo el lugar. Inuyasha estaba a su lado y noto algo muy diferente en kagome no podía ser, sentía deseos de…

- que sucede por que esas caras, kohaku tu cara esta llena de tierra…

- hermana vinieron unos aldeanos… necesitan nuestra ayuda

- y que quieren.

- quieren que vayamos a matar a un mounstruo al sur del pais vinieron desde muy lejos sango…

-y quien cuidara a kagome – cuestionó la taijiya-

- por mi no se preocupen yo puedo cuidarme sola.

- tenemos que ir es muy poderoso… - dijo miroku- mata a las mujeres y lo niños sin compasión

Esto hizo que el corazón de kagome sintiera una punzada.

- tienen que ir… - dijo kagome de pronto con una mirada llena de tristeza y decisión - y no es una suplica es una orden

-pero quien se quedara contigo- miró impaciente a kagome-

yo..- dijo desde una esquina inuyasha-

- no puedes, te necesitan en la batalla…

- con la anciana kaede, miroku kohaku shippou y yo sera suficiente. – le dijo sango-

-¿enserio¿estarán bien?

todos asintieron. Pero kagome aun tenía en su rostro un deje de preocupación.

- no se preocupe, señorita kagome…- le dijo miroku-

- bien, entonces… cuando parten… - le pregunto kagome-

- mañana en la mañana, los aldeanos se demoraron un mes en llegar pero como tenemos a kirara, sera en menos tiempo. – dijo kohaku alegre pues por fin podria exterminar un mounstruo junto a su hermana-

-: tengan mucha suerte, y cuídense por favor – les suplicó kagome-

- inuyasha… ven necesito hablar contigo – le dijo el monje-

- nesecitamos- dijo la exterminadora- yo tambien – dijo al ver la cara de sus dos interlocutores-

.- señora kaede – llamó la joven desde el futon- una vez miroku me dio un rosario protector, me ayuda a hacer algunos…

- claro .

- prometame una cosa –viendo la cara de cuestionamiento de la anciana- prometanme que vana regresar sanos y salvos por favor.

A las afueras de la cabaña, todo estaba calma, la noche estaba estrellada y resplandeciente sango y miroku llevaron a inuyasha a un lugar muy apartado de la cabaña.

- de que quieren hablar…- dijo un poco fastidiado-

- te queremos pedir, que la protejas inuyasha que no dejes que las personas del pueblo le hagan daño- viendo la cara que le ponia el hanyou- las personas del pueblo, no estan muy contentas con la presencia de kagome aquí.

- ayudala a caminar inuyasha, ayudala a superar ese miedo, solo tu puedes hacerlo – le dijo la taiyija-

- como si fuera tan facil sango – le dijo inuyasha- no me deja atravezar esa coraza

- pues intentalo, si ella pudo contigo… - dijo la taijiya-

sanguito ese fue un milagro – dijo el monje-

- que quieres decir con eso - dijo irritado inuyasha-

- nada – corrigió el monje viendo la cara de ataque que ponía el hanyou- pero sango tiene razón inuyasha, antes ni siquiera confiabas en nosotros y mira ahora haz cambiado totalmente, ayúdala como ella te ayudo a ti

Sango y miroku dejaron a inuyasha solo, para que pudiera pensar las cosas.

_" y si ellos tienen razón, quizás ahora pueda llegar a su corazón"_

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano todos estaban listos para partir cada uno con un rosario hecho por la anciana y la joven sacerdotisa, partieron a la misión y dejaron a kagome al cuidado de inuyasha, ambos estaban en la cabaña mirándose fijamente.

- inuyasha…

- kagome… - dijo el hanyou de forma tierna al parecer, la joven deseaba lo mismo que el- tu quieres…

- quieres jugar a las cartas – le preguntó la joven.

- jugar a las cartas…. no es justo siempre pierdo – cruzandose de brazos totalmente sonrojado

- desvía a mirada- entonces que hacemos, no se que mas hacer…

- se me ocurrió algo – se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura y la alza para que queden frente a frente.

- que haces…- poniendo una mueca de dolor- sueltame… sueltame que pretendes – dandole pequeños golpes en los hombros- inuyasha…

- ven…- la sujeta de las manos con suficiente fuerza para que ella no se caiga- ahora da un paso kagome

- estas loco!!! – mirandolo directamente - no siento mis piernas es imposible no tengo fuerzas para sosternerme…

- da un paso solo uno nada mas - le dijo suplicante-

- " no se que hacer si me caigo… ¿el me sostendrá?" esta bien pero si me caigo

- yo te sostendré… - dice al ver la cara de duda de la joven-

El hanyou suelta a kagome de las manos pero al instante esta se cae, inuyasha la sujeta el peso de ella los lleva a ambos al suelo y ella queda encima de el, con su rostro en el cuello del hanyou, queda petrificado, al sentir el aliento tibio de kagome en su cuello el la atrae hacia el y le acaria el cabello, quedandose asi por unos minutos, kagome levanta la mirada y solo se queda en silencio

- quiero decirte que no te dejare sola jamas lo entiendes? – lo dice en un susurro-

inuyasha… - el muchacho la calla con un beso en la frente lo que deja a kagome muda, y se quedan asi hasta entrada la tarde……

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Había pasado una semana desde que todos se fueron, era de noche hacia un viento terrible, kagome se preguntaba si todos estarían bien, rogaba a kami para que con este ventarrón no sucediera nada malo, su corazón latía a mil, Inuyasha había ido a ver a la mama de esta para entregarle una carta que ella misma había escrito, para decirle que no volvería a la época actual hasta que pudiera caminar…

Miró por la ventana de la cabaña, habían unas cuantas estrellas, al ver mas detenidamente vio una luz blanca idéntica a las serpientes cazadoras de almas¡¡¡Kikyo no había muerto!!! Entonces ya no se sentiría tan culpable… es mentira todo seria peor… tendría en la mente toda las caras de las personas que había matado… y kikyo se iría con inuyasha y quedaría sola, sola y discapacitada…

Inuyasha caminaba por el bosque de regreso a la cabaña de la anciana kaede con unas cuantas cosas para kagome ropa y cosas de higiene además de comida, para ella y para el, sentía el viento fuerte, y estaba nublado, de repente vio una de las serpientes caza- almas y las siguió sin ninguna duda a lo mejor kikyo estaba cerca… pero ella había muerto en sus brazos, que estaba pasando… si kikyo estaba viva ¿el podría estar con ella? No, no lo haría por que ya le había jurado a kagome que estaría con ella, además sus sentimientos respecto a kikyo habían cambiado desde hace mucho tiempo, si la había aceptado en el grupo fue por que ella misma le había rogado, paso el momento en el cual kagome mando a kikyo al otro mundo, la cara de sufrimiento por parte de la victimaria era inigualable. Corrió lo mas rápido que podía y encontró un grupo de serpientes, acompañadas por una mujer, tenia el pelo largo y negro se acerco mas para ver si era kikyo, y unos recuerdos pasaron por su mente.

- ¿kikyo?

No, no soy kikyo

quien eres- le increpó molesto el hanyou- por que estas aquí y esas cazadoras de almas… que significa todo esto

- tranquilo, mi nombre es akiha, y soy una hechicera del norte vine hasta aquí por que estas pequeñas llevan unas almas de una sacerdotisa, pero ella ya no esta en este mundo, pero todo es muy confuso… una parte de ella si esta aquí

- kagome? Te refieres que esas almas son de kagome

- así es, tengo la misión de entregarlas para que no vaguen en este mundo, tengo dos opciones y tú tienes que elegir hanyou, revivimos a esta sacerdotisa o se las devolvemos a su extensión.

- no la llames así, kagome es única…- dijo el hanyou bastante enfadado- y si yo tengo que elegir es que le devuelvas el alma a kagome, kikyo dejo de pertenecer a este mundo hace ya más de 50 años, así que te pido que se la devuelvas…

&&&&&&&

kagome estaba en la cabaña, mirando por la ventana triste solitaria, recostada en el futón.

"si las almas de kikyo están por aquí puede ser que este viva… si kikyo esta viva inuyasha se ira de mi lado" – se pone a llorar- "no quiero eso… pero si para el es esa la felicidad lo haré lo dejare libre… no lo amarrare a mi, con la excusa de que estoy paralítica… y guardare los recuerdos mas felices conmigo… y también los que me hacen sentir amor por el"

FLASH BACK

Kagome dormía placidamente, estaba segura de que sí había caminado, o a lo mejor fue una ilusión, las heridas de esta aun estaban recuperándose… poco a poco fue despertando, su cabello estaba enmarañado, abrió los ojos completamente había fuego en la cabaña, de pronto entra el hanyou.

- ah kagome despertaste – dijo el hanyou.

-eh… si… no se porque estoy tan cansada… si lo único que hago es estar aquí sin hacer nada…

- de nuevo vamos con lo mismo… bueno - la levanta al estilo nupcial-

- que haces… oye suéltame… - totalmente avergonzada-

- tienes que bañarte…

- eeehhh!!! Oye yo puedo hacerlo sola… - mas roja que un tomate-

- si, pero como llegaras hasta allá – luego se arrepintió de su comentario-

- lo se… - bajo la mirada y escondió su cara en el pecho del hanyou- solo podría llegar hasta allá arrastrándome….

- yo te ayudare a caminar… si seguimos haciendo los masajes todos los días podremos…. Hey por que te sonrojas

- me… me da vergüenza… - al parecer esa barrera que los mantenía separados se derrumbó-

- por… por... que – dijo en tono de burla-

- cuando me tienes que dar los masajes con esos aceites… - cerrando los ojos y agarrando su ahora- tengo que estar sin nada bueno con una frazada pero tengo que estar sin nada!!!

- no es mi culpa… no soy miroku, kagome

&&&&&&

Miroku camino a la aldea del sur: AAACHUUUUU

- excelencia parece que esta haciendo frío- le dijo sango, frotandose los brazos-

- de seguro alguien habla mal de el – dijo shippou-

&&&&&

bueno pero de igual forma eres un hombre.

Tenían que llegar a unas termas, y tenían que pasar por el pueblo, la gente los miraba y murmuraba, miraban a kagome con mala cara.

- inuyasha no hay otro camino, - con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-

- no kagome y si lo hubiera te llevaría por el pueblo de todas formas, hay que demostrarle a los IGNORANTES, que tu no fuiste la culpable – mirando a todos amenazante-

- si lo fui inuyasha… debería irme a mi época, para así nunca regresar…

- si lo haces, iré por ti de todas formas me oyes no te dejare tranquila hasta que regreses

- inuyasha… - se apoyo en su pecho y sonrió para si misma-

Cuando llegaron inuyasha le dio su espacio a kagome para que se desvistiera y se pusiera una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo para que el no viera nada, luego el depositaba a la joven en el agua y esperaba sin mirar a que esta se bañara  
FIN FLASH BACK

- " cambio tanto conmigo, pero no se si es por lastima"

Kagome sintió algo tibio por la espalda luego un hormigueo por la misma por sus piernas, allí estaba de nuevo esa misma sensación, se agarro por las paredes de la cabaña con toda su fuerza tanto que se hirió las manos, al estar totalmente apoyada, se dejo llevar, dio una paso débil, pero firme, dio otro, y las lagrimas de felicidad se soltaron, se soltó de la pared, y callo golpeándose fuerte en el piso, quedo con la cara pegada a el , lloro todo lo que pudo mojandolo, un rato mas tarde llego inuyasha, al ver la escena a kagome tirada en el piso llorando en silencio con su gi desarmado prácticamente, soltó todas las cosas y corrió a auxiliarla, la tomo en sus brazos.

-¿ kagome que paso¿ Estas bien¿ Como te caíste?

-inuyasha!!!! Siento mis piernas siento el calor del fuego - poniendo una mueca - el dolor de la caída todo!!!

Lo abrazo muy fuerte apretándolo más a ella

- kagome… -le correspondió el abrazo-

-lo soltó de repente… y se alejo un poco de el- inuyasha vi. a las serpientes caza almas de kikyo… ¿ te iras con ella verdad? – miro su gi ( traje de sacerdotisa) estaba desarmado y se apresuró a arreglárselo y miro hacia otro lugar-

De repente sintió algo muy tibio por su espalda pero era distinto a la sensación de antes, sintió como dos brazos la acercaban a un cuerpo y la abrazaban por detrás, Era inuyasha, inuyasha la estaba abrazando, se apoyo en una de las paredes y con una manta los cubrió a ambos.

- ¿sentiste algo tibio cuando estabas sola?

Kagome no dijo nada estaba sonrojada, solo asintió, inuyasha hacia siempre lo mismo la tomaba por sorpresa, su ternura era algo indescriptible.  
-: eran las almas de kikyo que regresaron a ti, kikyo es parte de mi pasado… tengo que ayudarte ahora – apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de kagome- por eso quiero que estés tranquila.

kagome solo pudo apretar los brazos de inuyasha, quedandose dormida al igual que el .


	6. quedate conmigo

Hola bueno ahora los que han estado esperando!!! Por fin llegue a esta parte etto me costoo un mundo escribirlo espero que les guste T-T

Era un bonito dia en el sengoku, los aldeanos caminaban, disfrutando el hermoso sol, los niños se bañaban en el rio, la aldeanas lavaban la ropa y cuidaban a sus hijos, simplemente era un hermoso dia.

KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Se sintió en el bosque todos lo aldeanos voltearon a esa dirección por un momento, luego volvieron a sus tareas.

- kagome, kagome te lastimaste, kagome estas bien responde responde… - decia desesperadamente el hanyou, levantándola y moviéndola la joven estaba un poco aturdida.

- siiiii ¡!!!!! estoy bien… por que me soltaste aun no tengo tanta fuerza, me dolio… - haciendo una mueca.

Al parecer las cosas ya estaban mucho mejor entre los dos todo estaba como antes.

- pero juro que diste dos pasos sola - dijo muy animado el hanyou-

- esta bien, pero a la proxima avisame, para estar preparada, o si no dire la palabrita…

- ya!!! esta bien…

Inuyasha estaba tratando de que Kagome volviera a caminar, ninguno quiso conversar sobre lo ocurrido anoche, simplemente despertaron e hicieron la tan molesta rutina, la muchacha se sentía extraña, le daba vergüenza, y además sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que irse de aquella época y no volver mas, pero ahora tenia que concentrarse en recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas.

Inuyasha la alzo de la cintura, la apego contra el, cosa que no pudo evitar el sonrojo de ambos, la muchacha se sostuvo de sus hombros y trato, por mantenerse en pie, poder pararse, le costaba demaciado, pero era en ocasiones cuando podía sostenerse por si misma. Ya estaba cansada y el hanyou la sostenia, ella luchaba por mantenerse e pie, de pronto una imagen vino a su cabeza…

Flash back

Kagome, estaba vestida con una tela negra, un velo del cual no podia verse la cara, estaba en una aldea dispuesta a matar al que sea, sembró el terror, esa noche la aldea ardia en llamas, y ella estaba dolida por que nadie habia reclamado su cuerpo, entro en una cabaña, y alli estaban muertos de miedo una pareja, ambos eran jóvenes, el era guapo de un cuerpo fornido, sus cabellos eran castaños y ella digamos que no habia sido agraciada con la belleza sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos castaños, ambos lloraban el no podia pararse y ella trataba de ayudarlo, ella lo asujetaba con toda su fuerza, la sonrisa maliciosa de kagome cuando mataba a sus victimas apareció, ellos le rogaron de que no lo hiciera, pero no escucho.

-que ternura… por que no puedes pararte muchacho…

- yo… - dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos- tuve un accidente hace una semana… por favor no me mates te lo ruego…

- lo siento pero no puedo hacer excepciones. – levantando la espada con inocencia- se lo debo a mi señor.

- nooo!!!! – se puso encima de el para poder cubrirlo del ataque- no lo hagas- con lagrimas n los ojos.- por favor

Kagome sintio una duda, y se le vino una imagen a la mente, y no quiso matarlos, se dio la media vuelta para salir de la cabaña, pero un impulso hizo tomar su espada y sembrar al grito de aquellos jóvenes esa noche, ambos ya estaban muertos abrazados pero muertos. Kagome los vio, y luego se acordo de ella defendiendo a inuyasha de sesshomaru, Naraku la volvio a dominar y olvido ese detalle.

Flash back end

Kagome!!!

Inuyasha le estaba hablando y ella no prestaba atención, el se estaba preocupando, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, el no aguanto mas y levanto su menton para poder verla.

- ¿ kagome? Que te sucede estas bien

- si estoy bien…

- mientes…

- si – suspiro- se me vino una imagen a la cabeza – decia tristemente

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- esa imagen… fue de cuando mate gente… no me acordaba de nada pero de repente fragmentos de aquello vienen a mi memoria… mate a una pareja protegiendose me pidieron piedad y no fui capaz de perdonarles la vida soy peor que sesshomaru, una vez el nos perdono la vida a ambos… - inuyasha la observo detenidamente esa imagen con kagome y su cabello al viento con la mirada triste lo estaba desesperando -

- no me mires asi Inuyasha, soy igual o peor que sesshomaru – decia aun sosteniendose de los hombros del hanyou. Y apretandolos con fuerza-

- hay maldita sea!!! Hasta cuando kagome… Naraku fue quien hizo todas esas cosas… el fue quien te manipuló… la perla esta intacta… y todo gracias a ti… ademas , la culpa fue mia… por haberte dejado sola… jamas me perdonare por eso maldita sea…

- eso no es verdad… yo… fui la ambiciosa que…

Inuyasha la miro, podia ver la culpa a travez de sus ojos, los que querian desahogarse, los que tenian miedo, la muchacha, ya no aguantaba ser tan inutil.  
- yo fui la que…

Miraba al chico quien le estaba sonriendo, como iba a dejarlo si el era tan tierno, tan comprensivo.. cuando queria, no se comparaba con el chico que conocio el dia de su cumpleaños numero quince, no, Este era distinto, era el verdadero Inuyasha…

mira kagome… - la decia mirandola fijamente… pero lo mas extraño era que no la estaba sosteniendo, que ocurria no era magia ella estaba sosteniendose sola, Todo gracias a los consejos de ese "medico", quien le habia dado una terapia, que el mismo habia inventado el le entrego los aceites… Un momento esto si era magia… l a lo mejor era algun tipo de hechicero, ya no importaba por lo menos ya se estaba sosteniendo sola, habian hecho la terapia con mucho cuidado, mañana a mañana, Inuyasha calmaba los calambres de kagome, ademas de masajes con distintos aceites. En la tarde después de comer Inuyasha la llevaba campo abierto para que ella pudiera, varias veces se habia caido de forma dura, y se habia hecho magulladuras pero Inuyasha siempre estaba alli, ella no estaba sola, Luego en el ocaso el la cargaba en sus brazos hacia la cabaña de la anciana kaede. Todo esto hacia que el corazón de kagome decidiera que no tenia que irse, pero su mente le decia que si, que, ella nunca habia pertenecido a esta epoca que todo lo que ella estaba viviendo era una pesadilla o un sueño, amaba a inuyasha con suma locura, y el habia cambiado con ella pero seria porque las almas de kikyo aun estaban en su interior, no no queria creer eso, pero no queria permanecer mas alli, los aldeanos no la querian, la miraban con desprecio, y murmuraban cuando la veian pasar con Inuyasha, los aldeanos lo saludaban a el , pero no a ella, Inuyasha finalmente era aceptado por los humanos, y respetado por los youkai… Miraba al chico con gran atención y se miraba a ella misma, no podia creerlo, lagrimas de felicidad, caian por su cara.

- Inuyasha… yo… - cae arrodillada mirando el piso-

- ves? Lo estamos logrando… - dandole palmaditas en la espalda-

- gracias,- Y lo abraza efusivamente-

Inuyasha, pensaba que el tenia que darle las gracias a ella, por haberle ayudado a poder demostrar sus sentimientos como lo estaba haciendo ahora.  
&&&&&&&&

- no… no por favor… nooooooo!!!!! Agh – la muchacha es cruzada por una espada. En el cuello.

Otra muchacha se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, rezando en voz alta para ver si algun milagro ocurria, pero pronto fue cruzada por la espada que habia matado a su hermana y teñia con la sangre de ella.

- amo aquí esta la sangre que necesita y las almas… tambien… - manipulandolas y depositandolas en el cuerpo de aquel hombre – ¿kagome esta haciendo un buen trabajo amo?

- uno exelente kagome – acariciandole la cabeza- haces un buen trabajo, eres mi mejor creación… mi pequeña…- la abraza dandole un beso en los labios, lo cual kagome corresponde.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DEJAMEEEEEEE ASQUEROOOSOOO BASTARDOOO  
- kagome que sucede…. – desperto en seco-

La cabaña estaba oscura, la noche estaba presente, el fuego se estaba consumiendo, kagome transpiraba, su cara demostraba desesperación

Inuyasha la movio para despertarla

- de nuevo no… Inuyasha… no logro estar tranquila… en mi mente hay confucion – tomandose la cabeza con las manos- recorde algo sumamente… asqueroso ojala pudiera sacarlo de mi vida…

- tranquila…

Inuyasha pudo ver la cara triste de kagome, mientras esta se limpiaba las lagrimas de su cara… y finalmente la resignacion

- kagome vuelve a dormir.

- si… buenas noches

Pero sabia perfectamente que el sueño no seria tan facil de volver a conciliar

Inuyasha y kagome, se encontraba en el mismo claro del bosque kagome ya podia recorrer un poco podia dar, pequeños pasos y sus piernas perdian fuerza, necesitaba ejercitarse mas. El hanyou la ayudaba en eso ella caminaba de regreso a la aldea, con inuyasha tomandole por la cintura, y caminaban asi, todos los dias.

En un atardecer, kagome seguia practicando estaba dando sus pasos, pero inuyasha se iba corriendo cada vez y ella lograba caminar, era un sueño ya estaba caminando y cuanto habia pasado desde aquel incidente tres o cuatro meses, todo era perfecto hasta que kagome callo pero habia recorrido una gran distancia

.  
ITAAAy… yahoo ahora si puedo!!! – alzando los brazos- Todo esto es gracias a ti inuyasha

el joven podía ver el rostro sonriente de kagome sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y solo queria probarlos… pero que pensamientos eran esos, era verdad kagome era hermosa y el rogaba para que ella se quedara con el por siempre, se lo diria ahora mismo…

- kagome yo quiero decirte que…- dudo un poco que pasa si ella ya no queria… mejor lo haria en otra ocasión y viendo la cara de interrogación de kagome- no nada volvamos a la aldea.

si - estirando sus brazos para que inuyasha la cogiera, y viendo que no habia respuesta de el.- Que pasa

- pero tu volveras caminando, dignamente.- viendo la cara de sorpresa- Nada de caras largas

- es imposible inuyasha… tu lo sabes bien toda esa gente me mira con rencor y odio.

Kagome estaba entrando a los limites de la aldea, caminando con dificultad pero caminando al fin y al cabo, los aldeanos la miraban, decían que era una bruja, eso era lo que inuyasha podía escuchar " es una bruja, ella no podía caminar y mírala ahora caminando dignamente al lado de ese hanyou" " y pensar que ella apareció como una dulce jovencita quinceañera y ahora es un demonio en persona y mato a la señorita kikyo por el corazón de ese hanyou, es una maldita" cosas asi se decian de kagome, pero inuyasha callaba todo lo que quería decir porque si no haria que kagome se sintiera mal.

Algunos dias después una rara enfermedad, hacia que los niños tuvieran fiebre y vomitaran todo lo que comian, se estaban muriendo prácticamente, no podian tomar agua por que todo lo vomitaban, tenian diarrea y pequeñas pustulas aparecian en su piel y las cosechas iban de mal en peor. Ya cuatro niños habian muerto, nuevamente y el llanto de dolor de las madres se sentia en la aldea.  
Los aldeanos no aguantaron mas y fueron a encarar a la supuesta causante de todo esto, Inuyasha fue a buscar al culpable, y cuando encontró algo sospecho, camino por el bosque siguiendo el aroma de aquel demonio, cuando lo encontró casi se le salio el corazón era, kikyo si ella, era kikyo, no, no podía ser ella ¿ era posible?, se acerco a ella , era ella de verdad sus ojos mostraban tristeza, kikyo lo miro, y lo beso apasionadamente, llevándolo a un pequeño trance mientras mounstruos se dirigian a la aldea. Inuyasha sentía su calor su mente se habia nublado

En la casa de la anciana kaede, kagome miraba por la ventana y el aire se notaba tétrico esa noche algo iba a pasar, estaba, preguntándose a donde demonios estaba inuyasha. Cuando sintió unos pasos…

- que salga la bruja!!!!

Kagome salio al encuentro, preguntándose por que estaba toda esa muchedumbre al frente de la cabaña

-que sucede aquí – pregunto totalmente asustada- por… por.. que.. toda esa rudeza..

- tu eres la que esta provocando las enfermedades ¿ cierto? Tu estas provocando todas estas desgracias.

-siii es verdad – gritaron todos-

Agitando todas las armas que llevaban

- por tu culpa mi hijo esta muerto bruja!!!! Tu mataste gente, brutalmente cuando estabas al servicio de aquel diablo.

Los ojos de kagome ya no aguantaban mas estaban a punto de soltar ese liquido salino tan detestado.

-dejenme en paz… yo… no he matado a nadie… y no se lo que esta pasando- se dio la media vuelta y con mucha dificultad camino hacia sus cosas y saco medicinas- aquí tengo medicamentos para los niños si quieren llevárselos pueden hacerlo. – mas enojada que con miedo-

- no queremos tus hechizos bruja ya tienes bajo tu control a ese hanyou, como lo hechizaste para que dejara morir a la señorita kikyo tu la mataste maldita perra!!!

- se equivocan yo no he hecho nada!!! – la desesperación hizo que llorara-

- ¿a no?, como es que te pudiste parar, tu nos tragiste degracias viniendo a esta epoca todo es tu culpa, tu rompiste la joya.

- asi es!!! Fui yo para salvar a un niño, y yo no sabia que estaba sucediendo.. yo

- ya callate!!! – tirandole una piedra que le callo en la frente- matemosla… pagara la muerte de nuestros hijos

-: siii!!!!! – gritaron todos al unisono –

-que hago – tratando de caminar pero se tropieza y cae- un momento!!!!

- vamos… ya no soportamos desde que llegaste han sido puras desgracias tu eres un demonio MATASTE A LA SEÑORITA KYKIO POR EL CORAZON DEL HANYOU

- es verdad!!! La mate y seguramente fue por eso… pero no fui yo quien la mato!!!!

- ya basta a ella – gritó un aldeano-

- UN MOMENTO!!!1 HE DICHO!!! NO SE ATREVAN A ACERCARCE MOVERSE O HACER ALGUN RUIDO!!!! . gritó kagome-

Los aldeanos vieron la furia que estaba en los ojos de la muchacha, y sin decir nada creo un campo de fuerza,, no habia utilizado sus poderes, por lo que tenia mucha energia, creó el tan deseado campo de fuerza, todos los aldeanos se quedaron en el campo, pero kagome camino hacia donde estaba esa fuente de gran malicia, se hizo un campo de fuerza. y vio lo que estaba pasando con inuyasha y titubeo un poco, pero no se dejo vencer ya que afuera un sin fin de mounstruos trataban de entrar chocando con el campo, y haciéndose pedazos.

Inuyasha no entendia que estaba pasando como kikyo podía estar viva y dándole ese calido beso, acariciandole, como podia estar acariciándola, pero no quería nada mas, algo lo estaba impulsando a hacer eso, su corazón le decía que no, pero su mente estaba siendo controlada, sin darse cuenta estaba siendo desvestido por la sacerdotisa, cuando esta fue pulverizada por una flecha, inuyasha pudo ver a una kagome, agitada con restos de lagrimas en su rostro, callendose de rodillas muy agitada., tratando de secarse las mejillas mientras ella tiritaba. Inuyasha trato de acercarse a ella, pero esta reacciono alejándose de el, nuevamente estaba sintiendo dolor, estaba pagando por las muertes de esa forma.

- Yo no se que me paso… kagome…

- Déjame - Dirigiéndose a la cabaña de la anciana kaede- me voy inuyasha

- que dices kagome estas loca o que-

- dejame!!!! No te atrevas a seguirme o yo misma te… - sorprendiéndose por lo que iba a decir- dejalo …  
Y caminó hacia la aldea, con un gran dolor en la parte baja de su espalda.

Inuyasha estaba Inmóvil , la observaba guardando sus cosas caminando aun con mucho dolor, por la caída que habia sufrido, Inuyasha no sabia que hacer….¿que estaba pensando?, no la dejaria ir, cerro la cabaña con unas puertas de madera ( en la película salen ) y va hacia a ella la tomo bruscamente del brazo y sus rostros quedan frente a frente, ella mira hacia abajo y el la encaro furioso.

- ya te dije inuyasha… dejame!!!!

– enfadado- MIRAME!!!!... QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!!

no puedo quedarme… -dice serenamente tocando las mejillas de inuyasha- aun tu amas a kikyo por ello caiste en ese engaño…. Cuando ella murió por segunda vez se que quisiste seguirla, y ahora la volviste a perder… aunque miles de demonios tengan su apariencia tu…

- eres una tonta!!!! Estaba siendo controlado por ese monstruo, mi corazón no era el que mandaba créelo ¡¡¡¡ no permitiré que me dejes me oíste!!!! Tratando de abrazarla

.  
-no puedo, -se arrodillada y se pone en posición de perdon - NO PUEDO… creerte ni siquiera quedarme y lo sabes… se que aun tu amas a kikyo y que lo por lo unico que dices eso es para que yo no me sienta mal inuyasha… lo escucho en tu corazon…- mira los ojos se su amado hanyou estos la miran tristemente- no me atormentes mas… lo mejor será que me vaya, inuyasha yo no puedo seguir asi… mira lo que hicieron estos aldeanos… querian matarme.. tu caiste en esa trampa y mira mira lo que yo… - respirando agitadamente- MIRA LO QUE TE HICE!!!! MATE A LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUERIAS EN ESTE MUNDOO!!! NO PUEDO SIQUIERA MIRARLOS A LA CARA A NINGUNO DE USTEDES… A SANGO A MIROKU NI A SHIPPOU… SHIPPOU HUIA DE MI… MI EGOISMO HIZO TODO ESTO INUYASHA YA NO PUEDO MAS… ADEMAS NARAKU NARAKU ME BESO UN SIN FIN DE VECES CUANDO ESTABA A SUS SERVICIOS- sus sollozos torturaron al hanyou- perdoname, perdoname, - se toma el pecho- te prohibí vivir una vida llena de felicidad

…  
- PARATE!!! QUE TE HIZO QUE!!!! RESPONDEME!!!

El se agacha y la toma entre sus brazos obligando a mirarla

-por favor… dejame ir… esto es humillante para mi… - siendo tomada de los hombros por eñ hanyou

- no me importa lo que digan esos estupidos aldeanos NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TE HAYA HECHO NARAKU YO MISMO REVERTIRE ESO lo que me importa eres tu kagome… quedate conmigo – lagrimas se agolpan en sus ojos

no hagas esto mas difi….

Es callada por un beso del joven, que estaba ocurriendo esto no podía ser cierto, el la estaba besando, de pronto el aprisionó su labio inferior mordiendolo, haciendo que la muchacha abriera la boca, de puro acto reflejo, entonces el introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. La aprisionó contra la pared, besandola aun con mas ahinco, con una mano empujado su cintura hacia el, y con la otra tomandola de la nuca para que no escapara, ya que estaba poniendo un poco de resistencia, ella trataba de esquivar sus besos.

- por… que – dijo finalmente inuyasha en su oido, abrazandola posesivamente- por que te resistes… - dijo atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja en su boca.

- po… por que… por que te amo demaciado… - ya no aguantando que las lagrimas salieran otra vez, la agitación que la estaba invadiendo, la impresión no la dejaban expresarse, quería decirle que no quería que ambos se ilusionaran, que ella tendría que irse de todas formas- y no quiero ilusionarme…

- tonta… no permitire… que nos separen nunca. – susurró en su oido-

Kagome se movió inquieta, un cosquilleo sentia en la parte baja de su vientre al sentir al hanyou recorriendo con su boca, su cuello, acariciando con su lengua la union de este y su hombro. De nuevo aprisiono su boca, apasionadamente, acariciando suavemente su espalda, al ver que la joven estaba un poco tensa, el hanyou condujo sus manos hasta los hombros de la muchacha para soltar un poco el traje.

Kagome se dio cuenta de esto, tenía la necesidad de estar con el hanyou, lo queria, lo deseaba, ya no importaba nada, solo saciar su torturante sed, ese dolor que sentia en lo mas oculto de su ser. La parte de arriba de su gi se soltó levemente antes de que pusiera protestar el joven ya estaba recorriendo con su boca uno de sus senos.

Ah!

Inuyasha sintió aquel gemido, y sonrió maliciosamente al saber lo que estaba provocando en ella, sentía como la muchacha, se encorvaba para que el continuara. El observo los atributos de ella, que ahora todo su ser seria completamente suyo ya que así su cuerpo se lo exigía ella trato de cubrirse con sus manos, pero él las tomó entre las suyas besando cada una de ellas, luego desato el pantalón de su traje de sacerdotisa, dejandola solo en pantaletas, se arodillo para besar su vientre, atrapar sus gluteos mientras hacia aquello, mientras ella, acariciaba su cabello. Subío recorriendola con su boca por completo, entreteniendose en los pezones de la muchacha nuevamente, comenzó a sentir ese calor de nuevo, se sentía hervir, su entrepierna le exigía atención.

La abrazó contra él ahora el tenía su pecho desnudo se sentía avergonzada sentía como el corazón del muchacho latía como el de ella, de nuevo ese cosquilleo, al sentir como el rompía sus pantalentas, y la dejaba completamente a su merced, volvió a gemir pero esta vez con mas fiereza cuando el, introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad, lo sentía sentía como él la exitaba, como aquel intruso le daba un placer que jamas había experimentado, golpió la pared de la cabaña, al sentir otro dedo mas, apretó los brazos de su amante como pidiendole que parara aquella tortura, pero en conjunto ella tambien comenzó a mover sus caderas, llegando a algo magico, sudaba, oh si tambien respiraba agitadamente, tiritaba y no por el frio. Se arrodilló tratando de calmar aquellas emociones que cruzaban su ser.

La observó indefensa, con ternura, como quería poseer esa inocencia, hacerla su mujer la miraba ahora desnuda, casi suya, se liberó de su ahori, ella se levanto quedando casí a su altura y lo observó, se sintió atemorizada, desvió sus ojos de aquella zona hasta los ojos dorados del hombre, ella se abrazó a el, sintiendo, la tensión de el en su vientre, ante esto solo se pudo escuchar un gemido por parte del joven quien, pasó un de las piernas de la joven a su cadera, ella mordió su labió al sentirlo rozar en su intimidad, kagome se movió inconcientemente dandole a entender que lo quería muy dentro y profundo de su ser.

Inuyasha entendió el mensaje, la tomó de la mano y la llevo a un rincón de la cabaña en donde él se sentó e hizo que ella se sentara a horcajadas encima de si mismo, la muchacha cerró los ojos de pena, el la tomó de sus caderas.

- ka… gome- dijó mirandola a los ojos- no te lastimaré lo juro, seré delicado.

Ella asintió y se acomodó para lo que venía, se abrazó a su cuello, el la levantó un poco, y se adentró solamente un pocó, la muchacha gimió ante este contacto tan intimo.

- hazlo- le dijo el hanyou – hazme entrar en tu ser- le susurró

Kagome, tomó aire, nerviosamente, preparada ante lo que venía lo sabía y se sentó con todas sus fuerzas gritando, y sollozando, con la cabeza gachan. Él hanyou tambíen gritó, al sentír los musculos de la joven apresandolo. Al verla , sufriendo se apresuro en tomar su rostro en su manos.

- estas bien kagome – dijo besando sus mejillas- lo siento, lo siento.

- no, esta bien ya esta pasando, a ti te dolió también.

Como quería decirle que si, pero el estaba sufriendo momentos antes cuando aun no entraba en ella, pero cuando ella lo hizo, sintió un enorme alivio.

- no – dijo besandola nuevamente- no, pero creeme que jamas me había sentido tan bien, eres mía, solo mía – dijo agitadamente, al sentir que los musculos de ella lo apretaban deliciosamente- mía

Ella se movió instintivamente, a un ritmo lento, a medida que iba sintiendo mas placer, su cuerpo se movía a un ritmo mas rapido, abrazo con sus piernas las cademas de inuyasha, haciendo una penetración mas profunda.

Ella deliciosamente el ritmo, solo podía empujar y corresponderle, ya no aguantadno mas la recisto en el suelo, comenzó a llevar el ritmo, agrsivamente.

- ah… ah… ka…kami – gemía kagome, agarrandose los cabellos, mientras el le apretaba uno de sus pechos-

- mn…mn… te ne… nesessccito aaaa… – grito el hanyou,derramandose en su interior siguiendo, para llevarla al climax.

Él grito de kagome lleno la cabaña, y mas aun cuando el mordió su cuello marcandola.

En la cabana se sentían las respiraciones agitadas de los dos, los besos que se daban aun después de haberse amado tan salvajemente.

Aunque hubiera sido un arrebato, esto se convertiría en el comienzo de una historia de amor.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa eso fue tan anti yo!!! Dios mi primer lemon . espero no haberlas desilusionado me costo un mundo llevo escribiendo 5 horas TT

Bueno me voy chau hasta la proxima.


End file.
